Broken Pieces Coming Together
by Guin Parris
Summary: Commissioner Jim Gordon and Detective Emma Lawson have always been close. Eight years after Batman took the fall for Harvey Dent's crimes, their lives are in shambles. However, during this time, Emma and Jim grow closer. What happens when Bane seeks to destroy Gotham? Will Jim and Emma's relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Pieces Coming Together **

Prologue

"Emma, are you alright?"

Emma had to take a moment to register who was speaking to her. Her head was spinning from a blow some thugs had given her. Then, she felt stabbing pains in her belly. Labor pains.

_Oh, no. Not _now_,_ Emma thought desperately.

Everything happened so fast. First she was attacked and interrogated about Commissioner Gordon. Now she was in the middle of the street in labor. Emma was completely terrified. She was not afraid for her safety; she was afraid for the life of her unborn child.

"Emma, are you okay?"

Finally, Emma realized who was speaking to her. It was Commissioner Gordon. Commissioner Gordon knelt down next to her. His bespectacled blue eyes showed concern.

"Gordon," Emma breathed painfully.

"Emma, what happened? Are you hurt?" Gordon asked in concern.

"My head. Someone hit me from behind," Emma replied.

"Who was it? Do you know what they looked like?"

Before Emma could speak, another contraction shook her. Being a detective in Gotham, Emma thought she was prepared for pain. In that moment, she knew she was wrong.

"Emma, are you alright?" Gordon asked.

Emma had to fight with her pain to speak. "No. Baby…coming!"

Gordon's eyes widened. For a moment, thought his ears deceived him. Yet he knew what he heard. It was his turn to be afraid. He was afraid because he knew nothing of delivering children. The thought of having two lives in his hands terrified him.

"What?" he asked.

"My baby is coming!" Emma shouted.

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked.

Gordon felt foolish asking such a question. He had seen his wife in labor twice. He felt he should have known better.

"Of course I'm sure!" Emma shouted indignantly.

"Sorry," Gordon said. "It's going to be alright. Just stay calm."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one going into labor in the middle of a street!"

"Sorry I can't relate. Help will be on the way. I promise."

"Hurry, Gordon! This kid isn't waiting!"

Gordon hastily dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone. "Yes, this is Commissioner Gordon. I need an ambulance for a woman in labor. We're at the one-hundred block of Fiftieth Street."

Gordon clicked off his phone and turned his attention back to Emma. Emma was panting. Sweat was trickling from her forehead. Her contractions were making it hard to breathe or function at all.

"I thought…pepper spray was bad. I was wrong," Emma groaned. "I think I'd take the pepper spray."

Emma's face twisted in pain and her hand was at her huge belly. "Ahh!"

"It's okay, Emma. They're coming. It's okay," Gordon comforted.

All Gordon could say was "it's okay." He truly did not know what to say. Emma did not mind. She had more faith in Gordon than he had in himself.

"I know, Gordon. I trust you," Emma said, taking deep breaths in between. "Commissioner Gordon won't let me down."

Gordon hoped he was not letting Emma or her unborn child down. Gordon shook with fear as he repeated, "it's okay." The last time he spoke those words, a disfigured madman held a gun to his son's head. Gordon hoped that those would not be empty words. He hoped that those words would not be a lie.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like it. I won't update more until after the Dark Knight Rises comes out, so I don't have to worry about spoilers. Let me know what you think. I appreciate your reviews. Thank you! **


	2. Meeting Lieutenant Gordon

Chapter 2: Meeting Lieutenant Gordon

_Eight years earlier… _

Officer Emma Lawson had returned from a major crime scene to the Major Crimes Unit. She triumphantly shoved thug after thug into the jail cells.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, punk!" Officer Emma Lawson said snappily.

Officer Emma Lawson was a proud officer in the Gotham City Police Department. She was young, only thirty-two years old. She had served Gotham for the past eight years. Although she was smaller than her male peers, Emma made up for her size with her strength. Emma also had a reputation for wisdom. She had long, jet black hair tied in a ponytail and her eyes were sky-blue.

As Emma kept watch over the inmates, she could not help a smug smile cross her face. She was happy when she could make her city safer. Just then, a man walked into the cells. This man was early forties with bright blue eyes and brown hair. His blue eyes were bespectacled, and he had a long moustache.

"Lieutenant Gordon," Emma said, almost in awe.

Emma had heard many stories over the past year about Lieutenant Jim Gordon. A year ago, Sergeant Jim Gordon investigated a poisoning of Gotham's water supply. With help from the Batman, Jim Gordon was able to bring down Dr. Jonathan Crane, better known as The Scarecrow as well as Ra's Al Ghul. Gordon's heroics and popularity resulted in his promotion to lieutenant. Emma, being as young as she was, was amazed to be meeting Gotham's hero.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Jim asked.

"Name's Lawson, sir," Emma said courteously. "Emma Lawson."

Jim scanned the room and the cells filled with criminals. He was very well impressed to see the cells in Major Crimes Unit filled.

"You brought new guests?" he asked in jest.

"Indeed, I did, sir," Emma replied. "My team just busted up a drug ring today. I went undercover to catch these guys. We've been bringing in thugs for the past week."

"No wonder things are so crowded around here," Jim laughed.

"I hope you don't mind. If things aren't crowded around here, then I wouldn't be doing my job," Emma replied with a smile.

"Understood," Gordon said, smiling proudly.

Jim liked the outlook of this young officer. He admired her wisdom and skill. She was truly another honorable cop in Gotham.

"Can I see you in my office?" Jim asked.

"Sure," Emma replied.

Emma followed Jim into his office and sat down in front of his desk. Jim folded his hands on top of his desk.

"That's good work you've done, Officer Lawson," he said proudly. "You've been cleaning up the streets pretty good in the past few weeks."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Emma said humbly. "I'm doing what I can to make this city better. However, I'm just doing the light work. It's you who's been doing the heavy lifting."

"Well, I had help," Gordon said, looking away.

Emma knew what help Gordon spoke of. "Right, the Batman. Now that the water supply situation has been dealt with, Commissioner Loeb wants us to focus on catching him. He still considers him a threat."

"Do you think he's a threat, Officer Lawson?" Gordon asked.

"I never did," Emma replied. "I always thought him to be a hero. He started something in this city."

Jim laughed in his throat.

"Something funny, Lieutenant?" Emma asked.

"That's just what I said to him," Gordon replied.

"Well, I'm glad we think alike," Emma said. "You and the Batman started doing something about crime in this city. If it wasn't for both of you, Gotham would be uninhabitable."

"Well, I owe you for your help," Jim said gratefully. "You have been filling these cells in the past few weeks. Which is why I have requested your help on this next case."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Ever since Crane got out, we've been following this guy," Jim said. "Armed robbery, double homicide, and he leaves a calling card."

Gordon held up a Joker card encased in plastic.

"I've heard of this creep," Emma said in disgust. "Why does he leave this at crime scenes? Is he that stupid?"

"Apparently, the call him the Joker," Jim replied. "He's evaded us for this long, which means he's not as dumb as you think."

"Understood," Emma said.

"I want your help in catching this guy before things get too crazy," Jim told her.

"Whatever you need, Lieutenant, I'm there," Emma said.

"Thank you, Officer Lawson," Gordon said appreciatively.

Emma and Jim rose from their seats. Emma was honored to be working with Jim Gordon, but she felt it was so fast. She did not know why he had chosen someone like her.

"Lieutenant, may I ask you something?" Emma said.

"What do you need to know?" Jim asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm honored to be working with you," Emma said slowly, "but I don't understand why you need my help. Why me?"

"You're good at what you do, Officer," Jim replied. "It's because of you that thugs are being taken off the street. You know what's right. When I first started, I thought the same way as you. I know you'll do the best on this case."

"Well, I'll not let you down, sir," Emma replied humbly.

"I know," Gordon said.

Emma left Jim's office and a wave of pride swept over her. She was honored to be helping Lieutenant Jim Gordon. More importantly, she was glad to be doing her part in Gotham. She only hoped that she could keep her promise to Jim.

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know. I hope you like it. Thank you for the lovely reviews already. I am so glad you are enjoying this. **


	3. Working Hard

Chapter 3: Working Hard

Jim Gordon was exhausted. He spent the entire day at the Major Crimes Unit. He was frazzled by the incessant crimes of the Joker. Jim sat at his desk and sighed as he looked over the crime photos of the Joker's menacing grin and his painted white face. He could not understand this criminal or what he was after. It did not help that he was weary. His thoughts shifted to his wife and children as he looked at their photos that decorated his desk. All he wanted to do was go home to be with them, but he could not. Jim sighed as he dialed his house number.

"Barbara, sweetheart," he greeted. "I am going to be late again tonight."

Jim's face pained as his wife pleaded with him to come home. "I know this is the third time this week. I'm sorry, Barbara. I have to stay. I don't know what else to do."

Jim knew what Barbara would say before she said it. How the kids would be waiting for him to come home and he was never home on time. "I know the kids will be waiting. I'm sorry. I'll see them in the morning. Tell the kids I love them. I have to go, Barbara. I love you."

Jim did not hear a reply of "I love you." Instead, Barbara simply hung up in silence. Jim felt guilty for not being with his wife and children. He felt as if he was being an absentee father and husband. Jim headed up to the roof to clear his head.

In another office of the police department, Emma Lawson was having the same troubles. She was working just as hard as Jim Gordon on the Joker case. Much like Jim, Emma found this case to be a challenging one. In another similarity to her colleague, Emma had rarely seen her husband in the past few days.

Emma clicked the numbers on her work phone. She hated explaining that she had to stay another late night. "Ethan, sweetie. I miss you. I wanted to let you know that I-I won't be home until later tonight. Yes, sweetheart, I know you're disappointed. I have to help with this case. I wish I could be there. I'll see you later. I love you."

Emma hung up and ran her fingers through her hair. She missed her husband terribly. She felt terrible for not being with him. Yet she knew that she could not let Lieutenant Gordon down. She hoped that the Joker would be caught soon. As soon as the Joker was caught, Emma believed everything would go back to normal.

Jim stood on the rooftop of the police department. He gazed at the vivid bat that shone in the sky. He did not know if the Batman would be coming tonight. He never knew when the hero would appear. The Batman's unpredictability did not trouble Jim. Jim was simply glad that Batman was around. In a way, Jim felt that Batman made his job easier. Just then, Jim's colleague, Anna Ramirez approached him with a mug of coffee.

"Going home to see your wife tonight, Lieutenant?" she asked casually.

Jim did not reply. He did not want to think about his wife and children. It only made him feel terrible he was not with them. "I thought you were going home to see your mother, Detective."

"Checked her back into the hospital," Ramirez said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Jim said.

Ramirez looked up at the bat in the sky. "You think he's going to show up?"

"I don't know," Jim replied.

"Why wouldn't he come?" Ramirez asked.

Jim smiled. He knew that if Batman did not show up, it was usually a good sign. "Hopefully, it's because he's busy."

"Busy?" Ramirez asked. "Doing what?"

"Doing what he does best," Jim replied. "Protecting this city."

"You honestly trust this guy?" Ramirez asked skeptically. "Why do you trust him?"

"I knew he was trying to help when he gave us Falcone and his men," Jim explained. "He saved this city once. I trust him with my life."

Jim gazed up at the sky illuminated by the Bat Signal. A part of him wished Batman would show up. The other part wished that he did not. All Jim wanted to do was go back home to his wife and children. He felt terrible that he was not tucking his children into bed. Jim checked his watch and sighed. He knew that it was late. "Well, I think we'll call it a night, Detective."

"How do you know he's not coming?" Ramirez asked.

"If he were coming, he would have been here by now," Jim replied.

"Understood," Ramirez said.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Jim said. "I suppose he must be busy tonight."

Jim made his way back down to his office. He wearily checked his watch. It was half past ten. His children would be in bed right now. He missed them again. Jim ran his fingers through his hair. He knew how frustrated his wife was with his long hours. Jim did not like his long days any more than his wife. He knew that his wife would be disappointed when he returned home. With a sigh, Jim gathered up his cell phone and other effects.

In her office at Major Crimes Unit, Emma was also calling it a night. She did all she could on the Joker character. She found many pictures of the Joker with a brazen smile from numerous bank robberies. Emma was satisfied that she accomplished something for Lieutenant Gordon. She hoped that her part would bring Gordon closer to catching the madman.

Emma's pride in her work did not satisfy her. She was still disappointed with herself for not being with her husband. She felt like a bad wife for being at work so much. She wished that she made more time for her husband. Hoping to salvage the rest of the night, Emma gathered her purse and headed out.

Just then, Emma spotted a familiar face. "Gordon."

"Officer Lawson," Jim greeted.

Emma studied Jim for a moment. Jim looked tired, especially in his eyes. He seemed to be hunched over as well. "Are you finally calling it a night, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah," Jim replied.

"I take it that the Batman didn't make an appearance," Emma said wisely.

"No, not tonight," Jim said. "We'll try again tomorrow. I'm sure he'll show up."

"I don't doubt it," Emma said in agreement.

Jim looked over Emma and noticed she looked just as weary as him. "If I may ask you, are you finally going home?"

"Yeah. I did all the work I could on this Joker guy," Emma said.

Emma handed Jim the pictures she found. "All I found were some more brazen pictures. From the looks of this, he's pulled off another heist."

Jim studied the pictures and looked up at Emma. "This is excellent work, Officer. You did great."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Emma said appreciatively. "I have to get back, Lieutenant. My husband is really upset that I'm late again."

"I know what you mean," Jim said. "I have a wife and kids waiting for me. I hope I get to see them tomorrow night."

"I'm sure you will," Emma said.

"Go get some rest, Officer," Jim said. "You're gonna need it."

"Same to you, Lieutenant," Emma replied.

Emma and Jim left the Major Crimes Unit and headed home. Both of them knew what awaited them at their homes. Jim knew that his wife would be waiting for him. She would tell him how disappointed the children were that he was not around. She would say how lonely she was. Jim shuddered as he reflected on these thoughts.

Emma felt the same way. She knew her husband would be upset when she arrived home. He would ask her why she was always late every day. Emma never truly knew what to say. She simply made the most of what time she had with her husband. Emma and Jim had much more in common than they realized.

**A/N: So what do you think? Am I doing a good job? Let me know! I appreciate the reviews! Thank you! **


	4. Time to Move In

Chapter 4: Time to Move In

Jim finally made his way home. He was relieved to be back home at last. His long hours at the Major Crimes Unit were maddening. He hardly got to be there for his wife and children. Jim sighed as he finally climbed the stairs to his house. The house was dark when Jim entered. He knew his children had gone to bed by now. He suspected his wife had done the same. Jim quickly headed to his bedroom. Much like the rest of his house, the bedroom was dark. Barbara Gordon was fast asleep. Jim changed into his nightclothes and crawled into bed.

Jim wrapped his arms around his wife. "Honey, I'm home."

Barbara grinned in her sleep. "It's about time."

"I'm sorry," Jim said.

"Doesn't matter. You're here," Barbara said.

Barbara rolled over and kissed Jim on the lips.

"I missed you," Jim said.

"I missed you," Barbara repeated.

"Did the kids miss me?" Jim asked.

"Of course," Barbara replied. "They just hope they get to spend more time with you tomorrow."

"Me too, Barbara," Jim said longingly. "I miss them."

"Well, there is always tomorrow," Barbara said brightly. "For now, you're home and with me."

"And I want to enjoy every minute," Jim added.

Jim kissed his wife again. Then, he lay quiet in her arms. Jim did not sleep. Instead, he lay open-eyed in the darkness. He thought about the next day and what it might bring. He hoped that he could be close to catching The Joker. He wanted to be with his wife and kids more. Jim only hoped that he would have more time in the future.

That same night, Emma arrived back at her apartment. Much like Jim Gordon's house, Emma's apartment was dark and quiet. She knew her husband would be asleep by now. Emma quickly changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed. She kissed her husband's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Guess who," Emma whispered.

"Hey, honey," Ethan whispered. "Back so soon?"

"Of course," Emma replied. "You know I can't stay away from you all day."

"Feelings mutual," Ethan said.

Ethan turned around and kissed Emma.

"I wish I didn't have to stay away from you for hours every day," he said wistfully. "I wish we could just stay together."

Emma shared the same feelings as her husband. She hated being away from him every day. When she was with her husband, Emma made the most of it. "Me too, honey. Me too. Right now, I'm here. Let's just enjoy it."

Emma wrapped her arms around Ethan and smiled. She was glad to finally be in his arms. There was no better feeling than being in her husband's arms. Emma drifted off to sleep, treasuring the moment with her husband.

Unfortunately, the night ended too quickly. By the next evening, Emma and Jim were back at work. Both of them were following the investigation on the mysterious Joker. The job could not have been more daunting. The Joker was like a ghost, save for his brazen pictures. At the crime scenes, he left nothing behind. Emma and Jim knew they were in for a challenge.

Emma was hard at work in the Major Crimes Unit. She was busy printing out pictures of the Joker from his latest crime. The Joker had recently stolen from a mob bank. The only evidence left behind was dead bodies.

_Who is this guy? _Emma thought to herself. _Why does he hide when he can't resist showing his face? _

The more Emma studied the case, the more she began to question it. Once Emma found all the evidence she could, she called Jim on her cell phone.

"Jim," she said. "I got more on the Joker…No, nothing big, just more surveillance pictures…I think he hit again yesterday. It looks like he hit a mob bank…This guy is good…No, he left nothing behind but pictures and victims, but no prints, no nothing…I hope you have your friend on the case…I could sure use his help getting this guy…I just hope he's not too busy…I will. I'll send you whatever information I can find. I'll have Ramirez give you what I have. I hope that's a start…Thank you, Jim…Good luck."

Emma clicked off her cell phone and sighed. This case was getting more bizarre every day. Emma found herself wishing it was over before it began. However, she was determined not to give up. Just then, she spotted Anna Ramirez passing by.

"Ramirez," she called.

"What do you need, Emma?" Ramirez asked.

Emma handed Ramirez the photographs of the Joker. "I need you to take these to Gordon."

"What are they?" Ramirez asked.

"Photos from the robbery," Emma replied. "Get this to Gordon. I hope it's a start on catching this guy."

"Good work, Emma," Ramirez said proudly.

Emma thanked Anna for her help. She knew that her evidence was very small. Yet she had hope that Jim Gordon may be able to make the most of it. Emma was glad to do her part to protect Gotham. She hoped that those photographs would be a step to bringing this character to justice.

Jim had just arrived at Gotham City Bank. He had been informed by his partner, Detective Stephens and Officer Lawson of the Joker's new brazen robbery. Jim was baffled at the Joker's newest crime. The Joker was not stealing from citizens, but the mob.

_What kind of maniac would bother stealing from the mob? _Jim thought to himself.

Jim made his way through the crowd of news reporters clustered outside the lobby. Everyone was shouting questions to Jim, mainly about Batman and the Joker. Jim paid them no heed as he headed up the steps to the lobby. Just then, Ramirez caught up to him and handed him the pictures. "Officer Lawson sent these. He can't resist showing his face."

Jim studied the pictures. He felt as if he had seen this painted face too many times already. "What is he hiding under that make-up?"

Jim headed inside with Ramirez behind him. He took note of the bodies scattered on the floor. Each of the victims wore a clown mask. Jim headed to the back with Ramirez and a few other officers. Jim scanned the bills. They were all that was left in the vault. Just then, Jim saw Batman hiding in the corner. He nodded to Ramirez.

"People, can we get a minute, please?" Ramirez said, ushering out the group.

Once Jim was alone with Batman, he showed him the photo of the Joker.

"Him again?" Batman asked in his gravelly voice, "Who are the others?"

"Another bunch of small timers," Jim replied.

Batman pulled out a device and scanned the bills in the vaults. "Some of the marked bills I gave you."

"My detectives have been making drug buys with them for weeks," Jim said. "This bank is another drop for the mob. That makes five banks. We've found the bulk of their dirty cash."

Batman nodded. He knew what had to come next. "Time to move in."

"We'll have to hit all five banks simultaneously. S.W.A.T, backup," Jim replied.

Jim glanced at the picture of the Joker. "What about this Joker guy?"

"One man or the entire mob?" Batman questioned. "He can wait."

Jim nodded. He knew Batman's logic was sound. Jim thought it best to go after the army before going after one thief. "When the new D.A. gets wind of this, he'll want in."

"Do you trust him?" Batman questioned.

Jim shrugged as he collected the cash for evidence. "Be hard to keep him out. I hear he's as stubborn as you are."

As soon as Jim turned his head, Batman was gone.

_Why does he do that?_ Jim asked himself.

Jim did not trouble himself with Batman disappearing. He trusted what Batman said. It was time to go for the mob. Jim headed out of the bank where he was met by Detective Ramirez.

"So, what did you and your friend decide?" Ramirez asked. "Are we going after this Joker guy?"

"No," Jim replied. "We figured it's time to move in. This guy can wait."

"Good call. I'll take you back to M.C.U.," Ramirez said.

Emma was working at a feverish pace before Jim Gordon arrived back at Major Crimes Unit. She was doing everything she could to help Jim on this Joker case. The more she studied it, the more confusing it became. Finally, Jim arrived with Ramirez behind him.

"Stephens, Emma, I need to see you in my office," Jim said as he entered.

Without hesitation, Emma and Detective Stephens, Jim's partner, hurried inside his office.

"What'd you find, Jim?" Detective Stephens asked.

"Nothing, save for marked bills and dead bodies," Jim replied.

"Have you gotten in touch with your friend?" Emma asked.

"Very briefly," Jim replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emma wanted to know. "Are we going to track this Joker creep down?"

"No, not yet," Jim replied after a long moment.

"If we're not going after this freak, what are we doing?" Stephens asked.

"We decided that it's time to hit the mob where it hurts," Jim said.

"Their wallets," Emma said proudly. "I like this. Sounds like a brilliant plan. What do you need from us?"

"You got the right idea, rookie," Stephens commented. "So, whadya need, Jim?"

"I'm going after the entire mob," Jim replied. "There's only one thing I need to do before we move in. I need to speak to the new D.A. before we do anything."

"Harvey Dent?" Emma asked.

"What does Harvey Two-Face have to do with the mob?" Stephens asked.

"Harvey Dent," Jim began, "Will be hard to keep out. As soon as he hears of this, he'll want in. I can't keep him out."

"I hear Harvey's a golden boy in the D.A's office," Emma replied. "I think he might be of some help. In the meantime, Jim, what do you need from us?"

"I need you to start getting a team together," Jim told them. "We'll need to hit all their banks at once. We've got five that we know of. I'll take care of the warrants when I speak to Dent."

"Sounds like a plan, Jim," Stephens commented.

"We'll get to work right away," Emma said.

"Good luck to both of you," Jim said. "You're gonna need it."

"Same to you," Emma replied.

Emma and Stephens stepped out of Jim's office. All three of them had set plans in motion. They were prepared to take action against the mob. Yet they were unprepared for the clown that was about to come out of the box.


	5. Harvey Dent

Chapter 5: Harvey Dent

Lieutenant Jim Gordon had a plan to catch the mob. He had already set things in motion. However, he could not do anything about the mob problem until he had warrants. The decision to go after the mob forced the Major Crimes Unit to put off their case on the mysterious Joker. For Emma Lawson and the rest of the Major Crimes Unite, there was always more work to do. Emma had only just arrived at the M.C.U. when she received an assignment.

"Are we bored, Stephens?" Emma jested.

"Hardly," Stephens replied.

"Where's Jim?" Emma asked.

"He went to meet with Harvey Dent to see about our warrants," Stephens replied.

"Good. I'm bored already," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

Stephens laughed in his throat. "Well, we got something that will occupy your time, Emma. We got a drug ring to bust."

"Perfect," Emma said with a smirk.

"We got marked bills. We can go undercover, make a buy, and catch the losers," Stephens explained.

"Sounds like fun," Emma commented. "Let's get to work."

Meanwhile, Jim waited at Harvey Dent's office. By that afternoon, the word had spread about one of the Maroni crime family attempting to assassinate Dent. Dent was lauded for his bravery at the trial. Jim liked what he heard of Harvey Dent. Dent was one of the most celebrated district attorneys in Gotham. Jim hoped that Dent would help him fight the mafia. More importantly, he hoped that Dent would be willing to align himself with Batman. Jim checked his cell phone for messages from Barbara. She had not called once. Just then, Harvey Dent entered. Harvey and Jim shook hands before entering his office. Jim switched off his phone and pulled a chair in front of Harvey's desk.

"Word is you've got a heck* of a right cross," Jim said, impressed. "Shame Sal's going to walk."

Harvey shrugged it off. "Well, good thing about the mob is that they keep giving you second chances."

Harvey examined the marked bills on his desk. "Lightly irradiated bills. Fancy stuff for a city cop. Have help?"

Jim stiffened. "We liaise with various agencies-"

Harvey was not fooled. He knew what Jim was going to say. "Save it, Gordon. I want to meet him."

"Official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as the Batman on sight," Jim said.

"And that flood of light on top of M.C.U.?" Harvey asked suspiciously.

"If you have concerns about…malfunctioning equipment, take it up with maintenance, counselor," Jim said brusquely.

Harvey tossed the stack of bills back on to his desk. "I've put every known money launderer in Gotham behind bars. But still the mob is getting its money out. I think you and your "friend" have found the last game in town, and you're trying to hit 'em where it hurts: their wallets. Bold. You gonna count me in?"

"In this town, the few people know something, the safer the operation," Jim said.

Harvey was annoyed. "Gordon, I don't like it that you've got your own _special _unit. And I don't like it that it's full of cops I investigated at internal affairs."

"If I didn't work with cops you'd investigated while you were making your name at I.A., I'd be working alone," Jim said wisely. "I don't get political points for being an idealist. I have to do the best I can with what I have."

Harvey was still skeptical. "You want me back warrants for search and seizure of five banks without telling me what we're after?"

"I can give you the names of the banks," Jim replied.

"Well, that's a start," Harvey said. "I'll get you your warrants, but I want your trust."

Jim rose from his chair. "You don't have to sell me, Dent. We all know you're Gotham's White Knight."

Harvey grinned. "I hear they have a different nickname for me at the M.C.U."

"You won't hear me say it," Jim said.

Jim shook hands with Harvey and left his office. As he walked out, Jim felt a wave of pride come over him. Finally, he was going to do something about the mob. He, Harvey, and Batman were going to do something to save the city.

Meanwhile, Emma and Stephens gathered a small group to break up a drug ring. Emma put on her best disguise. She knew she had to blend in. She was dressed in her rattiest clothes, complete with a greasy bandana. She smeared dirt on her face to give herself a grungy appearance. She made sure that every detail of her appearance was accurate.

Emma stepped out in front of Stephens. "How do I look?"

"Positively disgusting," Stephens said with admiration.

"Thank you," Emma replied. "Enough fashion tips, now. Let's go to work."

"Yes, ma'am," Stephens replied.

Emma and Stephens got into a patrol car and headed out to work. They drove down to the Narrows, the most notorious part of Gotham. It was an area infamous for its crime activity. Stephens pulled over and let Emma out.

"Go get 'em," Stephens said. "I'll have eyes on you at all times."

"Good," Emma said. "I'm going to give you a signal. Once I'm in, I'll say to them, "I need to feel good." Your code word is "feel good." Move in on my signal."

"You got it," Stephens said. "Good luck."

Stephens drove away out of sight. Once she was alone, Emma moved in on her target. There was a group of at least four dealers in her sights. Emma made her move on her targets.

"Hey, you know where I can get summa that?" Emma asked a smuggler.

"You got cash, lady?" the dealer asked.

Emma held up her stack of bills. "You bet. Can I get some?"

The dealer warily looked around before taking out a packet of cocaine and giving it to Emma.

_Bingo,_ Emma thought proudly.

Once she had the drugs, Emma set the rest of her plan in motion.

"Hey, you got any more of that? I need to feel good," Emma said to the dealer.

"Gimme the cash, lady," the dealer said.

Emma handed the dealer more of her false cash and pocketed the drugs.

"Thanks for hooking me up," Emma said.

_Sucker,_ Emma thought.

Emma hurried away out of sight. It was important for her to stay out of sight when undercover. For her safety and the sake of the mission, her identity could not be known to the criminal. Emma watched with pride as her team apprehended the dealers. Stephens then returned with a smile.

"Success," he said. "What have we got?"

"We got a few bags of cocaine," Emma said, handing over the evidence.

Stephens clapped her on the back. "Good job, Emma."

"Same to you," Emma said.

Stephens and Emma headed back to the Major Crimes Unit. Once they got back, Emma changed back into her uniform. Emma never felt more pride as she put on her uniform. Emma hurried out to meet Stephens.

"Did we take out trash?" she asked.

"All taken care of," Stephens said.

Just then, Jim entered the Major Crimes Unit.

"Ah, Jim, you're back," Stephens greeted.

"Any luck, Jim?" Emma asked.

"We got our warrants," Jim said proudly. "Where's Wuertz and Ramirez?"

"Right here, sir," Wuertz and Ramirez said.

"Good," Jim said. "Here's how it's going to go: we got five banks all over Gotham. The mob has all their money in these banks. I want teams to go in on all banks for seizure of all their assets. Start getting teams together. We're going in tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Emma said with approval.

"I'm on it, Jim," Stephens said.

The officers went to work getting their teams together. Emma remained behind. Jim approached her. He smiled at her, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"I hear you put on quite a performance today, Emma," he said.

"Indeed," Emma replied. "It worked."

"So I noticed," Jim said. "If you continue like this, we'll need more room here."

"Thanks, Jim," Emma said appreciatively. "And thanks for the marked bills. They helped. If you happen to see your friend tonight, thank him for me."

"I will," Jim said. "Go get some rest, Emma. You're gonna need it."

Jim and Emma parted ways. Both of them prepared for the next day. Tomorrow, they would finally take down the mob. What they were not prepared for was what would happen the next day.

*I said "heck" because I do not like to use language in my stories. I apologize for any inconvenience.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I really appreciate the reviews! Thank you so much! **


	6. He Does That

Chapter 6: "He Does That"

That night, Emma returned home. Ethan was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Ethan jumped up to greet his wife. "It's about time, hon."

"I know," Emma sighed. "A lot of work to do. I had to finish up my report for Gordon."

"Hard day at work?" Ethan simpered.

"Actually, I got to put a few druggies away today," Emma said, her pride seeping in. "I got to play a druggie myself."

"Did they fall for it?" Ethan asked.

"You bet," Emma said proudly.

"You're quite the actress," Ethan said, kissing his wife. "And even a better officer. Gordon must adore you as much as I do."

Emma blushed. "But he doesn't make me blush like you."

Ethan smiled. "You know, you had such a hard day at work. You could just take the day off tomorrow."

Emma sighed in disappointment. "Oh, I can't."

"Why not?" Ethan asked, equally disappointed.

"Gordon has warrants to seize all the mob's assets," Emma explained. "We're going in tomorrow."

Ethan tried to hide his disappointment. He rarely got to see his wife. He wished that she could stay with him more often. However, he knew that she had a job to the city of Gotham. "Alright. But after this raid is over, you and I are going to spend time together."

"It's a date," Emma replied.

By the next afternoon, Jim was ready to execute his plan to take down the mob. The Major Crimes Unit was crowded Jim's unit as well as S.W.A.T. teams and other forces.

When Emma showed up, she was quite impressed by what she saw. "You brought the whole party, didn't you, Jim?"

"I'm not taking any chances," Jim replied. "Today, we clean up Gotham."

"And I'm here to help you take out the garbage," Emma laughed.

"Let's not waste any time, then," Jim said.

Jim immediately gathered his team together. He then went about dividing his unit into groups to each bank. He ordered Stephens to the second bank and Ramirez to the third. Wuertz was assigned to the fourth bank. Emma was assigned to the fifth bank.

"All units will converge on each bank," Jim instructed. "I want every mobster rounded up and their dirty cash seized. Let's move out now!"

Jim hurried out and the teams hurried to each of Gotham's banks. Jim arrived with the S.W.A.T. team to the first bank. He knew this was it. He was finally going to be rid of the mob. Jim and the S.W.A.T. team hurried up the steps to the bank. Jim drew his gun warily. To his surprise, the bank was oddly silent. Jim entered the vault and his stomach nearly fell out. The vault was empty, save for the marked bills. Jim was furious. In his rage, he kicked the marked bills like a soccer ball, sending them flying around the vault.

Meanwhile, Emma was on her way to the fifth bank. She was about to get an unwelcome surprise just like Jim. Emma entered the vaults to find them completely vacant. There was not a single penny left in the bank.

_You gotta be kidding me,_ Emma thought to herself.

Hastily, Emma called Jim. She only hoped that he had better luck than she did. "Jim, I just got into the vault, and there's nothing here. All that's left is just marked bills. Please tell me you had better luck. Nothing there? What about Wuertz and Ramirez? Stephens? Aw, crap! I'll report back to M.C.U."

Emma raced back to the Major Crimes Unit as fast as she could. She was furious at her failure. She could not believe the mob had the resources to get all their money out. Emma hurried to the office where she found Jim. Jim was pacing around his office. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and fiddled with his glasses. He looked quite exhausted. Jim was a picture of frustration.

"Jim, what's going on?" she asked.

"The mob knew we were coming," Jim said in frustration. "They were able to move their cash before we could catch them."

"How could they know we were coming unless…" Emma trailed off.

Jim knew what she was going to say. "There's a leak in here. I think Maroni's got people in Dent's office. They must've been tipped off. And there's more bad news. Lau's gone."

"And there's no way to get him back," Emma said knowingly.

Jim shook his head glumly. "The Chinese won't extradite one of their own. Lau's out of our hands."

"But we can't give up," Emma protested. "We have to get him back."

"There's nothing _we_ can do," Jim said.

Emma nodded. She understood what Jim meant. "Going to get your friend on this guy?"

"He's the only one who can get him back," Jim said. "He has no jurisdiction like we do."

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Emma asked.

"Wait until we can get Lau back," Jim replied. "Once we have Lau, we have a case."

Emma nodded. "Tell your friend I said good luck. And good luck to you."

That night, Jim called Harvey Dent to the Major Crimes Unit. Jim lit up the Bat Signal on the roof. He knew that Batman was the only one who could help them now. Harvey Dent showed up in a fury. Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"You're a hard man to reach," Harvey commented.

Jim hurried up to the roof and turned off the Bat Signal.

Harvey was furious. "Lau's halfway to Hong Kong. If you asked, I could've taken his passport. I told you to keep me in the loop."

"All that was left in the vaults were marked bills. They knew we were coming. As soon as your office got involved!" Jim said angrily.

"_My office?_" Harvey said, incensed. "You're sitting down there with scum like Wuertz and Ramirez and you're talking…"

Jim glared at Harvey.

"Oh yeah, Gordon. I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beef," Harvey bragged.

Jim had heard enough. "Don't try to cloud the fact that clearly Maroni's got people in your office, Dent!"

Harvey turned to Batman. "We need Lau back, but the Chinese won't extradite a national under any circumstances."

"If I get him to you, can you get him to talk?" Batman asked.

"I'll get him to sing," Harvey replied with determination.

"We're going after the mob's life savings. Things will get ugly," Jim said wisely.

"I knew the risks when I took this job, lieutenant," Harvey said haughtily. "How will you get him back, anyway?"

Much to Harvey's surprise, Batman disappeared.

Jim smirked. He was used to it. "He does that."

Jim's hopes were revived when Batman disappeared. He knew that Batman was going to get Lau back. He knew it was only a matter of time.

**A/N: How am I doing? I hope you're enjoying this. Thank you to all the lovely reviews, you know who you are. I appreciate it very much. I hope you enjoy what comes next. Thank you! **


	7. Bagging the Mob

Chapter 7: Bagging the Mob

The following week should have been an easy one for Jim and Emma. However, both of them did not rest, even if they wanted to. With the mob case, there was nothing either of them could do. They could not do anything about the banks until they had help from Batman. Despite this, Emma and Jim remained at work at the Major Crimes Unit.

The next morning, Emma met Jim at the Major Crimes Unit. She was eager to hear about his work on the mafia case. "Did ya get in touch with your friend yet, Jim?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Jim replied. "Harvey and I met with him last night."

"And?" Emma asked expectantly.

"Don't worry, Emma," Jim said confidently. "Mr. Lau will be back in Gotham faster than he left it."

"And then we can bag his mob friends?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Jim replied.

Emma smiled. She was glad to hear that Jim was making progress on the case. "That's good news, Jim."

"Indeed, it is," Jim agreed.

"Batman will get our man for sure," Emma said.

Jim chuckled. He was amused by Emma's confidence in Batman. To him, her faith in Batman mirrored his own.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I am just surprised at how much faith you put in Batman," Jim replied. "Every cop in the city wants to bring him in."

"Well, I am not "every cop,"" Emma said firmly. "You believe in him. I trust you. Therefore, I trust Batman. He is doing what's best for Gotham, and so are we. We're all not so different when you think of it."

Jim nodded. "I like the way you think, Emma."

"Feelings mutual," Emma replied.

"Why don't you go home? There's nothing to be done here," Jim suggested.

"Then why are you here?" Emma questioned. "You aren't going to sit on your hands until we get Lau back. Neither am I. In this city, there is always something to be done."

"Good point," Jim agreed.

"So, what do you need from me?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Well, let's prepare for when Lau returns from his visit, shall we?" Jim suggested.

Emma knew exactly what Jim was thinking before he said it. "The case files. I'm on it."

Emma hurried away to gather the case files. As Jim sat in his office, he could not help but be pleased at Emma's enthusiasm. Jim knew he made a wise choice when he asked Emma to work with him. The more Jim thought about it, he realized that he and Emma were not so different.

For the next few days, Emma and Jim spent hours looking over case files on the mafia. Both of them were determined to end the mob's hold over Gotham. Their long hours at work meant they had to sacrifice time with their families. When they did go home, it felt all the more rewarding. One night, Emma arrived home. She was exhausted, but feeling proud. As soon as she entered her house, she heartily kissed Ethan.

"Well, _you're _in quite a mood," Ethan said, pleased.

"I am," Emma replied.

"What's got you in such a fine mood?" Ethan asked.

"I've been helping Gordon with his mob case," Emma explained. "He said that we're getting closer to nabbing them."

"But didn't that main guy skip town?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Lau? Yes, he did," Emma replied. "But we're getting him back."

"How?"

Emma stiffened. "I'd rather not say."

"Not even with your own husband?" Ethan asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't say," Emma said apologetically.

"Alright then," Ethan said, resigned. "Then let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

"I like the sound of that," Emma said happily.

That same night, Jim was just returning to his house. As soon as he stepped in the door, his children overpowered him.

"Daddy!" they shouted.

Jim Gordon Junior and Little Barbara wrapped their arms tight around their father. It was as if they had not seen him in years. Jim felt a wave of bliss come over him as he kissed his son and daughter.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Yes!" the children replied.

"Mom let us stay up and wait for you," Jim Junior explained.

"And I am so happy she did," Jim replied. "But now I think it's really time that you go to bed."

"Awwww," Jim and Barbara groaned.

"Good night," Jim said, kissing his children.

Just then, Barbara entered and Jim kissed her. "Hi, honey."

Barbara giggled. "Well, someone's happy. Good day at the office?"

"We're getting closer to nabbing the mob," Jim said excitedly. "We're going to have them behind bars very soon."

"Well, that is good news," Barbara laughed. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

Jim carried Barbara into their bedroom.

By the end of the week, Jim and Emma's predictions came true. They were at the Major Crimes Unit going over the case files when Ramirez walked in. Ramirez wore an expression of utter shock.

"Something you wanna say, Detective?" Jim asked.

"You're gonna wanna see this," Ramirez said, finding her voice.

Jim and Emma followed Ramirez outside. There was a gaggle of news crews and police officers standing amazed at what they saw. In the lobby of the Major Crimes Unit was Lau. He was sleeping and tied up tightly. On his chest there was a note that read: **Please Deliver to Lieutenant Gordon. **Jim and Emma exchanged proud smiles. Jim looked at Emma as if to say, "I told you so."

That afternoon, Lau was processed and interrogated by Rachel Dawes, a fellow District Attorney. Rachel, like Gordon, Emma, and Harvey was one to fight for justice. She was also the girlfriend of Harvey Dent as well as a good friend to Jim.

Emma, Jim, and Harvey watched through the glass as Rachel interrogated Lau.

"Look, just give us the money, and then we'll talk about making a deal," Rachel said.

"The money is the only reason I'm still alive," Lau replied.

"Oh, so when they hear you helped us they'll kill you?" Rachel asked.

"Are you threatening my client?" Lau's lawyer asked.

"No," Rachel replied. "I'm just assuming your client's cooperation with this investigation."

Lau remained silent.

"Fine. Enjoy your time at County, Mr. Lau," Rachel said.

Before she reached the door, Lau stopped her. "Wait. I won't give you the money, but I will give you the names of my clients."

"You were a glorified accountant. What could you possibly have on all of them?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good with calculation. I handled all their investments. One big pot," Lau explained.

"Got it. RICO," Harvey said excitedly. "If their money was pooled, we can charge them as one criminal conspiracy."

"Charge them with what?" Jim asked.

"In a RICO case if we can charge any of the conspirators with a felony," Harvey explained.

"We can charge all of them with it. That's great!" Rachel finished.

Jim watched as Rachel finished her interrogation. He did not like Lau going to County. The disapproval was written on his face. "He can't go to County. I'll keep him here in the holding cells."

"Good call, Jim," Emma agreed. "We can have a better hold on him here."

"What is this, Gordon, your fortress?" Harvey said haughtily. "And is she your little cheerleader?"

"I am an officer of the Gotham City Police Department," Emma said angrily. "You wanna risk Lau taking off again, Harvey? 'Cause I don't. I trust Jim's judgment and so should you."

Jim simply held up his hand to stop Emma and turned to Harvey. "You trust them over at County?"

"I don't trust them _here,_" Harvey replied.

"Lau stays," Jim declared.

The next morning, Jim and Emma were prepared to grab the mob. Jim had assembled a team to extract the mafia.

"Jim, I hear today's the day," Emma laughed.

"It is," Jim replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Stephens asked.

"The mafia has a meeting place in a restaurant downtown," Jim said. "We can pick them up right there."

"I like this. It's simple," Emma said excitedly. "Let's go pick up the garbage."

"I like your thinking, Lawson," Stephens said with approval.

Jim and his forces headed to the small restaurant in downtown Gotham. Jim entered and saw the mafia, which included Salvatore Maroni, watching the T.V. and eating. Jim noticed Harvey making a press conference on the television.

"Our boy looks good on the tube," Jim said with a smirk.

"You sure you wanna embarrass me in front of my friends, Lieutenant?" Maroni asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They're coming, too," Jim said.

From behind Jim, his unit, including Stephens and Emma, followed in with handcuffs ready.

Outside the restaurant, Jim's unit rounded up all of the mafia.

Stephens pushed a criminal into a police car with relish. "Have a nice trip. See you next fall!"

"Good riddance, loser," Emma said, shoving thug after thug into police cars.

Commissioner Loeb looked on at the scene and was clearly impressed. He and Stephens firmly shook Jim's hand, congratulating him for his work. Emma stepped up and shook Jim's hand. "You were excellent, Jim. I knew you were right. I think there might be a promotion soon."

"Thanks, Emma," Jim said appreciatively. "Although, if anyone deserves a promotion, it's you."

"Me? I didn't take down the entire mob," Emma replied humbly.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this if it weren't for you," Jim said earnestly. "Your help was my greatest asset."

"Well, your approval will suit me for now," Emma said with satisfaction. "I think you earned yourself a drink, Jim. On me."

"Sounds good," Jim said with a smile.

Emma and Jim celebrated their victory over two bottles of beer. However, this was the peak of their victory. Little did Emma and Jim know, their victory would be upended by a more sinister force.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

After bringing in the mob, Jim and Emma felt prouder than ever. They decided to celebrate by having a drink.

Emma slid Jim a bottle of beer. "This one's on me."

"Thanks, Emma," Jim said.

"You deserve it. It's thanks to you that we put those lowlifes behind bars."

"Well, as I said before, I wouldn't have done it without your help."

"But you did it. _You _did it."

Emma raised her bottle. "To clean streets."

Jim smiled and raised his bottle. "I'll drink to that. To clean streets."

Emma and Jim tipped their bottles and drank.

"And to the best cop Gotham has," Emma said.

Emma raised her bottle to toast Jim and drank. "I still say you're going to get that promotion. I'm sure Commissioner Loeb and the Mayor will be happy to do so. I think they know they have the best cop in Gotham. They promoted you before."

"That's very kind, Emma, but I don't think so," Jim said humbly.

"Why not?" Emma asked. "You deserve it for all your work. Without you, Gotham would be in pieces."

"You forget that you're too modest," Jim said. "You helped me get this all together. It's you who should be rewarded, not me."

"Well, your praise is enough for me," Emma said. "but thanks to you, Dent, and Batman, Gotham is finally getting better. You can't deny that."

"I'm just doing my job," Jim said humbly.

"And it's the best job."

"Okay, enough about me. Let's drink to you. You were a hero today, too."

Jim raised his bottle in toast to Emma and took a sip.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Jim. That'll do for me."

After they had their drinks, Jim and Emma called for a taxi to go home. Once Emma arrived home, she got out of the car and turned to Jim.

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow," Jim said through the window.

"Same to you. Thanks, Jim," Emma said.

Emma watched the taxi drive away before she went inside her house.

As Emma went inside, Ethan greeted her with a grin. "I heard about your success today, honey."

"You did?" Emma laughed.

Ethan put his arms around Emma's waist. "Mm-hm. I think we should celebrate."

"I think we should," Emma agreed.

Ethan grabbed Emma and kissed her hard. Then, he carried Emma upstairs to their room. "Congratulations, Officer Lawson."

At the same time, Jim and Barbara were celebrating as well. Barbara had poured some champagne for herself and Jim. She and Jim savored each other's company and their wine on their couch.

"That was good work today, Lieutenant," Barbara said proudly.

"It was, wasn't it?" Jim jested.

Barbara shook her head. "You're terrible at pretending you're full of it."

"I suppose I am."

"You're a much better officer."

"Well, Officer Lawson thinks I'll be getting a promotion soon."

"Oh, I don't doubt her. She's right. That would be nice."

"You know, with the mob locked up, I think I'll have more free time. More time with you and the kids."

Barbara grinned. "Oh, that does sound nice. I think the kids will love it. I like the sound of that."

"So do I," Jim replied.

Barbara wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and kissed him. "I really could get used to the idea of having you around more often."

"Me too," Jim replied.

The next afternoon, Jim was summoned to the Mayor's office. Jim heard about the hearing earlier that day. All of the mafia had been put on trial at once. Jim was amazed and surprised to learn that this trial took place. However, he knew that Harvey would have made this trial possible. When he arrived, Jim was greeted by Commissioner Loeb and Harvey. The Mayor was the only one who did not look pleased.

"Five-hundred and forty-nine criminals at once?!" the Mayor asked in shock, "How did you convince Surrillo to hear this farce?"

Harvey beamed. "She shares my enthusiasm for justice. After all, she is a judge."

"Well, even if you blow enough smoke to get enough convictions out of Surrillo, you're going to set a new record at appeals for quickest kick in the butt,*" the Mayor said skeptically.

"It won't matter," Harvey said confidently. "The head guys make bail, sure. But the mid-level guys, they can't. They can't afford to be off the streets long enough for trial and appeal. They'll cut some deals that include some jail time. Think of all you could do with eighteen months of clean streets."

"Mr. Mayor, I…" Commissioner Loeb began.

The Mayor waved away Loeb and Jim. "No, get out. Both of you."

Jim hurried out as soon as he was told. Despite the Mayor's skepticism, Jim was confident about what he and Harvey did. He felt that it was a wise and bold choice to try all of Gotham's mafia at once. Jim thought he was truly doing his part in the city. As soon as Jim stepped outside, he heard people screaming and gasping. There was a news crew outside snapping pictures. Everyone seemed to be frozen. Jim saw Emma in the crowd.

"Emma, what's going on?" he asked.

Emma pointed to the sky. "Look."

Jim looked up in horror and disgust. Hanging from a flagpole was a man dressed in a Batman costume.

_This can't be happening,_ Jim thought to himself.

Jim and Emma watched as the firefighters lowered the body to the ground. When they looked closer, they saw the body had crude red and white make-up painted on its face.

Jim was taken aback. "My God."

Emma shook her head. "That's not the half of it. There's something you gotta see."

Emma and Jim drove to the Major Crimes Unit. Once they got there, Emma clicked on the television. Jim and Emma watched _Gotham Tonight_, the local news, with horror as they saw a man in a Batman costume being tormented by the Joker.

"Tell them your name," the Joker said.

"Brian…Douglas," the man said with a tremble.

"Are you the _real _Batman, Brian?" the Joker asked.

"No."

"No? Then why do you dress up like him?"

The Joker took off the false Batman mask and began to toy with it. "Ooh-hoo! Whoo-hoo!"

"He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you," Brian said fearfully.

"Oh, but you do, Brian. You _really _do!" the Joker said menacingly.

Brian whimpered, and the Joker pretended to console him. "Oh, shh, shh, shh. You really think Batman's helped Gotham?"

Brian did not say a word and did not look up.

"Look at me," The Joker said venomously. "LOOK AT ME!"

The Joker turned the camera to face himself. "See, this is how _craaazy _Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham? Batman has to go. So, Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."

The Joker burst into an insane cackle that drowned out Brian's screams. Emma clicked off the television and sighed. She and Jim stared at each other for a long moment. Both of them knew that they made a serious error ignoring the Joker.

"I'll get back to work on the Joker case," Emma said grimly.

Jim nodded, but said nothing. For Jim and Emma, they knew that this was only the beginning of their problems.

*Once again, I apologize, but I do not write language in my story. Therefore, I use the word butt instead. I apologize.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Things are getting serious now! I want to thank my readers who read and review this story. It really means so much to me. I appreciate it. Thank you so much. I hope you like what comes next. Thank you! **


	9. It's Not Over

Chapter 9: It's Not Over

Jim and Emma wasted no time getting back to work on the Joker case. They were horrified when they watched in horror as the Joker made a chilling threat and murdered a man on the local news. Both of them knew that they made a serious mistake in delaying their hunt for the Joker. Jim and Emma knew they had to stop the clown before he killed again.

As Jim worked, he thought about his wife and children. He reflected on the promise he made to her the day before. He told her that he would be spending more time with her and the children once the mob was brought in. He felt terrible that he would have to take those words back. Jim took a moment in his office to call Barbara. Jim listened anxiously as the phone rang on the other line. He knew Barbara would be disappointed. He could not bear telling her that he would be late again.

"Barbara," Jim began hesitantly. "I will be home late tonight."

Jim knew what Barbara would say before she said it. She asked him why he would be late again. She did not understand why he was late again. She reminded him that he promised to spend more time with her and the children.

"I know, I know," Jim said remorsefully. "I promised that we would spend more time together. I'm sorry. Look, there has been a murder. The Joker just killed a man on television. I have to stop him. I'm sorry. I will see you later tonight. I love you."

Barbara replied with "I love you," but it sounded forced. She sighed as she hung up with Jim. As Jim hung up, he ran his hands through his hair. He felt guilty not being with his wife. He only hoped that he could catch the Joker sooner rather than later.

At the same time, Emma was having the same problem. Just like Jim, she called her husband to let him know the situation. Ethan, of course, was disappointed. Emma was just as disappointed as her husband, but she knew she had a job to do. Emma knew that if the Joker was not caught, she would never see her husband again. Knowing this, Emma buried herself in her work.

Emma and Jim met in the main room of the Major Crimes Unit. Both of them shared worried glances.

"What have you got, Emma?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," Emma sighed. "I've got nothing except for that footage."

"Don't get discouraged," Jim said. "He can't resist leaving breadcrumbs."

Just then, Ramirez entered. "Lieutenant, I think we got something."

"What is it, detective?" Jim asked.

"This was pinned to the body," Ramirez said.

Ramirez showed Jim what she had. It was a Joker card, carefully preserved in plastic. Written in marker were the words, "Will the real Batman please stand up?"

"Get this down to forensics, detective," Jim instructed. "and inform me by tonight any information about the results."

"Yes, sir," Ramirez said dutifully.

Without a second thought, Ramirez hurried away with the card in hand. Jim sighed and exchanged hopeful glances with Emma.

"You think that will be enough to catch this guy?" Emma asked dubiously.

"I can only hope, but this clown is _too _good," Jim said glumly.

"What about your friend?" Emma questioned.

"I think he's the best hope we have of getting this guy," Jim said.

"Jim, I hope you're right," Emma said grimly.

"So do I," Jim replied.

Later that evening, Jim and Emma were still at the Major Crimes Unit. Both of them were exhausted as they continued to search for clues leading to the Joker's capture.

"Any luck yet, Jim?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Jim sighed. "I'm afraid that this clown has covered his tracks well."

"We should check in with Commissioner Loeb," Emma said wisely.

"And be a step ahead of him. Let's go," Jim agreed.

Jim and Emma headed out the door. Just before they could leave, Ramirez caught up with them.

"Lieutenant," she called. "That Joker card pinned to the body? Forensics found three sets of D.N.A."

"Any matches?" Jim asked.

"All three," Ramirez answered. "The D.N.A. belongs to Judge Surrillo, Harvey Dent, and Commissioner Loeb."

"The Joker's telling us who he's targeting," Jim said knowingly. "Get a unit to Surrillo's house. Tell Wuertz to find Dent. Get them both into protective custody. Where's the Commissioner?"

"City Hall," Ramirez replied.

"Seal the building," Jim commanded. "No one in or out till I get there."

"Right away," Ramirez said as she hurried away.

Jim turned to Emma. "Emma, I need you to go with the unit to get Surrillo. Whatever you do, don't take 'no' for an answer. Get her back to the Major Crimes Unit as soon as possible."

"I will, Jim," Emma replied.

Without a second thought, Emma raced out of the Major Crimes Unit and jumped into a patrol car to find Surrillo. As Emma and her unit sped down the road, she only hoped that she would find the judge first.

Jim and Stephens headed down to City Hall as fast as he could. To his relief, Commissioner Loeb was still alive. Jim knew he had to be wary. The Joker could use any means to kill the commissioner. Commissioner Loeb was surprised to see Jim enter his office.

"Gordon, what are you playing at?" he demanded.

"We're secure," Jim said. "I want a floor-by-floor search of the entire building."

Stephens hurried away as soon as possible.

Jim turned to Loeb. "Sorry, sir. We believe the Joker has made a threat against your life."

Commissioner Loeb was not phased. "Gordon, you're unlikely to discover this for yourself so, take my word. The Police Commissioner earns a lot of threats."

Loeb took out a bottle of whiskey and began to pour a glass. "I found the appropriate response to these situations long ago. You get to explain to my wife why I'm late for dinner, Lieutenant."

"Sir, the Joker card had a trace of your D.N.A.," Jim explained.

Stephens then entered the room with a list. "Just the normal number of bad guys and they're all city employees. Here's a list."

Jim took the list and perused over it.

"How'd they get my D.N.A.?" Loeb wanted to know.

"Somebody with access to your house or office must've lifted a tissue or a glass," Jim explained.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Loeb put the glass to his lips.

"Wait, wait!" Jim cried.

Jim was too late. Loeb was keeled over as he clutched his throat. Jim raced to save the commissioner.

"Get a medic!" he cried.

Jim tried his best to keep Loeb alive. He furiously did chest compressions on Loeb, but he was too late. Loeb was gone before the paramedics arrived.

Meanwhile, Emma and two other officers arrived at Judge Surrillo's house. Emma and her two officers flashed their badges after Surrillo came to the door.

"Judge Surrillo, we've come to take you into protective custody," Emma said firmly.

"And for what reason?" Surrillo demanded.

"The Joker has made a threat against your life," Emma explained. "There were traces of your D.N.A. pinned to the Joker card we found on the body."

"I'm a judge. I'm used to death threats," Surrillo said nonchalantly.

"Ma'am, this man murdered a man on television," Emma said seriously. "This is not a mere threat. He's already targeted Commissioner Loeb and Harvey Dent. Lieutenant Gordon sent us to bring you into custody."

"Gordon wants me to leave now?" Surrillo asked.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"And where am I going?" Surrillo asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied.

Surrillo pushed past her and the two officers and headed to her car.

"Ma'am, I must impress on you the seriousness of this man," Emma said urgently. "He's not just some common madman."

"These are dangerous people, Judge," the officer said.

"Yeah, but you're not giving me a whole lot of information," Surrillo said stubbornly.

"Even we don't know where you're going," the second officer said.

Emma handed Surrillo an envelope.

"Get in and open the envelope. It'll tell you where you're headed," the officer explained.

Without a word, Judge Surrillo got in her car. Emma stood by and was about to call Jim on her cell phone. Suddenly, **POW! **Judge Surrillo's car exploded, sending the vehicle upward in a roaring fireball. Emma was knocked off her feet by the blast. When she struggled to her feet, Emma could see playing cards scattered about the inferno.

"Get the fire department!" Emma shouted.

Within moments, a team of firemen arrived at the scene. Emma explained to them that the Joker was behind the murder on Judge Surrillo. The firemen then told Emma to get back to work. Emma carefully picked up one of the Joker cards and bagged it. Without a second thought, Emma jumped in the patrol car and raced back to the Major Crimes Unit. When Emma arrived, she saw Jim and Ramirez with grim expressions.

"Jim, Surrillo's dead," Emma said gravely. "The Joker got to her before we could."

Jim bowed his head. "Commissioner Loeb's dead, too. The Joker used a poison on his glass."

Emma sighed. "Oh, geez. Is there any good news? What about Dent?"

"Dent is safe, thankfully," Jim replied.

"Where's Wuertz?" Emma asked.

"Not back yet," Jim replied. "He's bringing Dent home."

"Oh, thank God," Emma said with relief.

Emma took out the Joker card she picked up from the scene. "Ramirez, the Joker left these at the scene of the crime. Get this down to forensics, and let us know if you find anything."

"Got it," Ramirez said.

Ramirez hurried away with the card in hand. Emma and Jim exchanged anxious looks.

"I'm afraid this Joker is always ten steps ahead of us," Emma said. "Now we've lost our commissioner and a good judge."

"But Dent is still alive," Jim said with some hope.

"You and I know what will happen, Jim," Emma said. "People are going to start running scared. No one is going to want to put mobsters on trial with this clown running free."

Jim nodded. He had considered those consequences. "We have to stand our ground. The second that we show fear is when the Joker defeats us."

"Then we won't let him win," Emma said determinedly.

"No, we won't," Jim agreed.

The next afternoon, the Major Crimes Unit was eerily quiet. Only Stephens, Jim, and Emma showed up at the unit. Just as Jim and Emma knew, everyone else was completely terrified of standing up to the mafia after the murders of Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surrillo. Despite the growing fear, Emma and Jim remained sturdy.

"Jim, Ramirez got back to me from forensics," Emma said.

"Do they have anything?" Jim asked.

"I wish I could say that they did," Emma replied dejectedly.

"The Joker will leave us a clue soon. Is Mr. Lau ready for his day in court?" Jim asked.

"I've got a car ready to take Mr. Lau to trial," Emma told Jim.

Stephens wrinkled his brow. "What trial?"

"We are still prosecuting the mob, Stephens," Emma replied.

"We need Lau to stand trial if we're going to lock up his friends," Jim added.

"Jim, it's over," Stephens said forlornly.

"As long as they don't get to Lau, we've cut off their funds," Jim said optimistically.

"The prosecution's over," Stephens said. "No one's standing up in front of a judge when judges and police commissioners are getting blown away."

"Then what are we doing here?" Emma asked pointedly. "We have a job to do, and we're not going to run. Lau is going to stand trial. And the Joker will be locked up."

"I wish I had your optimism," Stephens said gloomily.

"What about Dent?" Jim asked.

"If he's got any sense, Dent's halfway to Mexico by now," Stephens replied.

Just then, Harvey burst into the Major Crimes Unit. "Where do you keep your trash?"

Jim and Emma smiled. Both of them were impressed with Dent's stamina. Jim and Emma showed Harvey to the holding cells where Lau was held.

Harvey shoved a bullet-proof vest at Lau. "You're due in court. We need you alive long enough to get you on the record."

"You can't protect me," Lau scoffed. "You can't even protect yourselves."

"Refuse to cooperate on the stand and you won't be coming back here. You'll go to County. How long do you calculate you'll last in there?" Harvey spat.

Jim and Emma stood by as Lau was escorted out by Harvey and Ramirez.

Emma turned to Jim. "Jim, I think that Lau was right. We can hardly protect ourselves."

"What happened to your optimism, Emma?" Jim asked.

"All I'm saying is that the Joker has killed our judge and our commissioner in one day, and we don't know who could be next," Emma said calmly. "Just be careful. For all we know, you could be next."

Jim nodded. "Don't worry, Emma. I won't be one of his victims."

"I hope you're right," Emma said.

Emma did not know it, but Jim had taken serious thought about her warning. Jim knew it was only a matter of time before the Joker came after him. He thought about his family. From that moment, Jim began to formulate a plan that would result in him becoming one of Joker's victims.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story! I appreciate the reviews. Thank you to all my readers! I appreciate it very much. **


	10. The Next Victim

Chapter 10: The Next Victim

Emma's mind was in a blur as she drove home. She thought about the Joker and his promise. She saw now that the Joker was truly a man of his word. Every day, people were dying. Now, a judge and the police commissioner were dead. Emma did not want to think about who could be next. Her thoughts drifted to Ethan. She could not bear the thought of losing him. Emma knew that if she was going to save her husband, she had to do it fast.

As Emma walked in the door, Ethan was waiting for her in the kitchen. He ran forward and embraced her tightly. He held her as if she was a lifeline.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," Ethan said fearfully.

"You know, then? About Judge Surrillo and Commissioner Loeb?" Emma asked.

Ethan shook his head. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't come home. I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Emma reassured him.

"I can't take this anymore," Ethan said firmly. "I can't keep watching the news, hoping I won't hear your name. We have to leave Gotham."

Emma did not want to hurt Ethan. She knew he loved her as she loved him. However, she could not abandon Gotham in this dangerous time. If the Joker was going to be caught, she was going to make that happen.

"Ethan," Emma said sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't go."

Ethan's face fell. "What do you mean you can't go?"

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "but I have a job to do here. I can't leave. If I leave now, that means the Joker will have won."

"Emma, people are dying every day," Ethan said seriously. "Yesterday, it was Brian Douglas. Today, it's Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surrillo. We don't know who it will be tomorrow, but I don't want it to be you."

"That is exactly why I have to stay," Emma said. "I have to stop these people from dying. The Joker cannot win."

"You say it like this is a game, but it's not," Ethan argued.

"I am well aware that this is not a game," Emma said evenly.

"Then come with me," Ethan begged. "Save yourself. I can't bear it if I lose you."

"And I feel the same about you," Emma replied. "But if I run now, who will stand up to the Joker? If I run, I'm as good as dead anyway because this won't stop until he is caught. I have to do my part here to make that happen."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?" Ethan asked grimly.

Emma did not speak, but shook her head. She could not bear to hurt her husband in this way, but she knew she could not leave.

"Do you know where you'll go?" Emma asked finally.

"I already bought tickets to Pennsylvania. I was hoping you'd go with me," Ethan replied. "I'll stay with my parents."

Emma nodded. "How soon can you be packed?"

"I already am," Ethan replied. "I've been ready to leave."

Emma nodded wordlessly. "Can I drive you to the airport?"

Ethan shook his head. "No. I'll just get a taxi. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to leave you behind."

"I know," Emma replied.

A few moments later, a bright yellow taxi pulled up on the curb. Ethan headed out the door with Emma following behind.

"I'll let you know when the Joker is caught," Emma replied. "This is only temporary."

Ethan sighed as he got in the cab. "I just didn't think I'd have to say goodbye to you."

"This isn't goodbye," Emma corrected him. "I will be here waiting for you."

Ethan shook his head forlornly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

With one last glance, the cab sped down the streets. Emma watched as the car vanished into the distance. She only hoped she could keep her promise.

The next evening, Emma buried herself in her work. She was exhausted from the previous night, as she had not slept. She was only focused on catching the Joker and seeing her husband again. Emma was in a blur as she ran through the Major Crimes Unit. Before she knew it, she smelled coffee. She barely noticed Jim holding the mug in front of her.

"I think you need this," Jim said. "You look like you could use it."

Emma took her mug gratefully. "Thanks, Jim."

"You look like you've had a rough night," Jim said compassionately. "May I ask what happened?"

"My husband left last night," Emma explained. "He was worried about me. He wanted me to leave Gotham with him, but I told him I couldn't. I told him if I left, the Joker would win. He's on his way to his parents'."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jim said.

"So am I," Emma replied. "I only hope I made the right choice last night."

"You were concerned for your husband," Jim said sympathetically. "You did the right thing."

"I hope I did," Emma said anxiously.

Emma knew she was wasting time being worried. If she was going to see her husband again, the Joker had to be dealt with. That meant she had no time to wallow in her own fear.

"I came here to do my job," Emma said firmly. "What have we got?"

"Nothing," Jim sighed.

"What about the Joker cards found at Surrillo's?" Emma asked.

"No matches, no nothing," Jim replied.

"What about your friend? Has he got anything?" Emma wanted to know.

"I haven't heard from him since Lau left," Jim said anxiously.

"You keep that flood of light on and he hasn't shown up?" Emma said, baffled.

"I keep it on to remind people that he's still out there," Jim replied.

"You think he is?" Emma questioned.

Jim smiled. "Oh, I know he is."

"But why hasn't he shown up at all?" Emma asked.

"I like to think he's been kept busy," Jim said optimistically. "And it certainly looks that way. The backlash against him is growing. Every day, more people are demanding that he turn himself in."

"Those people don't know any better," Emma said. "They don't know what he stands for. If he turns himself in, we're done for."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Jim said confidently. "He'll show himself soon."

"I hope he does," Emma replied. "In the meantime, let's do our part."

Later that evening, Jims' prediction came true. Jim and Emma were still at the Major Crimes Unite when Jim got a call on his cell phone. Jim looked grim after he hung up.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Our mutual friend," Jim said.

Emma's jaw dropped. "Has he got a lead?"

"He says he got a lead on Harvey Dent at Eighth Street at Orchard in the apartment complex," Jim explained.

Jim turned to Ramirez. "Get a unit down to the Eighth at Orchard apartment complex. We got a lead."

Jim sighed. "I hope for our sake, we can find something."

"We will," Emma said. "Let's go, Jim."

Jim and his unit arrived at the apartment complex. The apartment was eerily quiet. Jim and Emma drew their weapons as Jim kicked down the door. The apartment was deserted, save for two bodies sitting at a table. Both of the male bodies held a stack of Joker cards with the crude white and red makeup on their faces. Emma, Jim, and Ramirez looked at the bodies in disgust.

"Oh God," Emma groaned.

"Check the names," a gravelly voice said.

Jim and Emma turned to see Batman step out from the darkness. Jim looked at the nametags that were pinned to the bodies.

"Richard Dent," he said. "Patrick Harvey."

"Harvey Dent," Ramirez said.

"I need ten minutes at the scene before your men contaminate it," Batman said.

Ramirez was furious. "Us contaminate it? It's because of you these guys are dead in the first place!"

"Detective!" Jim and Emma shouted.

Ramirez went quiet. Jim nodded to Emma and Ramirez to leave. Ramirez ushered their unit outside leaving Jim with Batman. Emma was incensed as she faced Ramirez.

"You didn't just say that, did you?" she demanded.

"He's acting so righteous. Those men are dead because of him," Ramirez argued. "If he turned himself in, this wouldn't have happened. The sooner he turns himself in the better."

"I don't believe you, Ana," Emma said in disbelief. "You honestly think this will all end if Batman takes off his mask?"

"Did you not hear the Joker, Emma?" Ramirez asked. "Batman must take off his mask, and people will live. If we're going to survive, he needs to go."

"You really expect the Joker to keep his word?" Emma questioned. "Don't you remember where we were a year ago? The mob ran Gotham like it was their playground. After Batman showed up, the mob is running scared. Don't you remember what we accomplished thanks to him?"

"It's different," Ramirez said. "People are dying, Emma."

"Look," Emma said evenly. "I don't care what you think of him, but I just hope you realize what he's done for us. Whether you like it or not, Batman is the best chance we have of saving Gotham."

Meanwhile, Batman and Jim were still going over the crime scene. Batman examined a bullet hole in the wall. He pulled out a sawing device and cut around the bullet.

"That's brick under there," Jim said. "You're gonna take ballistics from a shattered bullet?"

"No. Fingerprints," Batman replied.

Jim's jaw dropped as he saw a newspaper. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast because he's named his next target. He's put it in tomorrow's paper."

Jim showed Batman an obituary of Mayor Garcia, his face painted with the Joker's makeup.

"I'll look into it," Batman replied.

"What about the bullets?" Jim asked.

Alas, as Jim expected, Batman vanished before he said another word. Jim stepped outside the apartment to meet with Ramirez and Emma.

"Have you got anything, Jim?" Emma asked.

Jim showed Emma and Ramirez the paper. "He's named Mayor Garcia as his next target. He put it in tomorrow's paper."

"Commissioner Loeb's memorial is tomorrow," Emma said.

"I want every available guard on sight tomorrow," Jim said. "I want every window on every building covered. I'm not taking any chances."

"Yes, sir," Ramirez replied.

As Ramirez and the rest of the unit dispersed, Jim felt uneasy. He knew the Joker named the mayor as the next target. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Joker went after him. He could not let his family be put in danger because of him. In that moment, Jim knew what he had to do.

Quietly, Jim pulled Emma aside. "I need you to meet me back at M.C.U. Just you. No one else."

Emma did not question Jim. She knew that he had a plan. Emma followed Jim back to the Major Crimes Unit. The only other person in Jim's office was Detective Stephens.

"What's with all the secrecy, Jim?" Emma asked. "Usually, you're not this shy."

"I have a plan to save the mayor tomorrow," Jim told her.

"Great. Let's hear it," Emma said brightly.

"I've been thinking about what you said, Emma, and I agree," Jim said solemnly. "Once the Joker's finished with the mayor, it's only a matter of time before he comes after me. I can't let my family be in harm's way."

"What are you getting at?" Emma asked dubiously.

"Tomorrow, Mayor Garcia is not going to be a victim. I am," Jim said firmly.

Stephens and Emma were horrified.

"Jim, are you nuts?" Stephens gasped.

"When did you turn suicidal?" Emma asked.

"I will be wearing a bulletproof vest," Jim explained. "What I need to do is convince everyone that I'm dead."

"Jim, no!" Emma protested. "Are you insane? What kind of plan is this?"

"I'm sorry I can't say more," Jim apologized. "But trust me, Emma. I have a plan."

Emma sighed. She knew she had no choice but to trust Jim's judgment. "What do you need me to do?"

"Once the Joker gets me, I need you to go to Barbara and tell her that I'm gone," Jim explained.

"You mean lie? I can't lie to you Barbara, Jim," Emma protested.

"I need you to," Jim pleaded.

"Fine," Emma said.

"You're gonna need a place to hang out while you play dead, Jim," Stephens said wisely.

"You can stay at my place," Emma said. "My husband's gone away. It's the perfect hiding place."

"Thank you, Emma," Jim said appreciatively.

"Jim, I just hope you know what you're doing," Emma said anxiously.

"I do," Jim replied.

"Of course you do," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

The next afternoon, all of Gotham gathered to mourn Commissioner Loeb. There was a procession led by bagpipers. Emma and Ramirez marched with Harvey Dent and the rest of their force to honor their fallen commissioner. As the force marched, Jim was scanning the buildings for an intruder.

Jim clicked on his radio. "What do you got on the roof?"

"We're tight, but frankly, there's a lot of windows," an officer replied.

"Keep on it," Jim said.

Jim took his seat between Emma and Stephens. He knew this was it. He was not going to let the Joker kill this time. Jim looked around warily as Mayor Garcia spoke.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community," the mayor said solemnly. "I remember when I asked him to stay on as commissioner. He told me I did not have to ask. He gave his life to protect like the rest of his officers. And as we recognize the sacrifices of these officers, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

The Honor Guard assembled and fired their weapons into the air. Jim shook as he heard the weapons. He knew what would happen next. Suddenly, the Joker, disguised as an Honor Guard turned his weapon on Mayor Garcia. Jim leaped in front of the mayor just as the Joker fired. The bullets pierced Jim's back. Jim fell to the ground and did not move.

"Jim!" Emma cried.

The street was filled with screams as people scattered. Emma and Stephens drew their weapons.

Stephens pulled Mayor Garcia away. "Get him outta here."

Amidst all of the commotion, Ramirez, Stephens and Emma were stunned as Jim lay still on the ground.

Emma turned Jim over. "Jim, hey, hey!"

Alas, Jim remained as still as stone.

Emma furiously tried to resuscitate Jim. "Oh, no. Don't you do it, Jim. Don't you die on me. No! Jim!"

Ramirez stopped Emma. "Emma, you're too late. He's gone."

**A/N: **Oh, no! Jim's gone! What will Emma do now? I hope you like what happens next. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate them greatly. Thank you!


	11. Gordon's plan

Chapter 11: Gordon's Plan

There was a great cloud over the Major Crimes Unit that night. The Gotham City Police Department had only just lost their commissioner. Now, they lost Jim Gordon, their best lieutenant. Everyone close to Jim was horrified and deeply saddened by the loss of their friend. Ramirez, Stephens, and Emma gathered in Jim's office.

"I can't believe he's gone," Stephens said glumly.

"He would still be working about this time," Emma said sadly. "He was always the best at what he did."

"I don't know what we're going to do without him," Ramirez said. "He was the best of us. He was our leader."

"I feel as if I've known Jim all my life," Emma said wistfully. "He was there for me when I first joined the force. He taught me."

Emma broke down and sobbed. Ramirez handed her a tissue while wiping away tears of her own.

"Jim was a friend to all of us," Ramirez said sympathetically.

"I didn't think it would come to this," Emma sobbed.

Ramirez embraced her friend tightly.

"What do we do now?" Stephens asked forlornly.

"We have to tell Barbara," Ramirez said. "She needs to know."

Emma sighed. "I don't think I can tell her that he's not coming back."

"We'll all go," Stephens said. "It's the least we could do for Jim and Barbara."

Emma, Ramirez, and Stephens took Emma's car and drove to Jim's house. Both of them sighed as the pulled up to the curb. They knew what had to be done. The three got out of the car and up the stairs to Jim's door. Emma knocked on the door. Barbara and her son, Jim Gordon Jr. came to the door. As soon as she saw the grim expressions on Emma, Ramirez, and Stephens' faces, she knew why they were there.

Barbara ushered her son away. "Jimmy, go play with your sister. Go ahead."

Barbara shook her head in denial. "No, no."

"I'm sorry, Barbara," Stephens said.

Barbara collapsed into Stephens' arms. "Oh, God! No!" she sobbed.

Emma embraced Barbara. "I'm sorry. I did everything I could."

Barbara stared out into the darkness. She knew that Batman was out there, watching her. Barbara was enraged that Batman dared come near her house. She felt that Batman committed a monstrous betrayal. Barbara was not going to let Batman slip away without venting her rage on him.

"Are you out there? Are you?" she asked. "You brought this craziness on us! You did! You did this to us!"

"Barbara, please," Emma said. "Batman didn't kill Jim. The Joker did."

"How dare you defend him!" Barbara shouted.

"Barbara, Jim wouldn't want this," Emma comforted. "Batman tried to save him just as we did."

"Then why isn't he here?" Barbara sobbed.

Emma did not have a response. Stephens knew it was time to leave.

"If you need anything, Barbara, we're here for you," he said.

Emma took Barbara's hand. "You should know that he was a hero today."

"I know," Barbara whispered. "He was always a hero."

Later on that night, Jim's unit gathered on the roof of the Major Crimes building. Each of them had a drink in their hands to salute Jim Gordon. In Jim's honor, they lit the Bat Signal, hoping Batman would appear.

Emma raised her bottle. "To Lieutenant Jim Gordon, the best of us all."

"Never another one like him," Stephens said gloomily.

With that, everyone drank to their fallen friend. As the minutes wore on, they knew that Batman was not going to appear.

"Turn it off," Stephens said glumly. "He doesn't want to talk to us. God help whoever he does want to talk to."

Before one of the officers could turn off the light, Emma stopped them. "Wait! Leave it on," she protested.

"Why? You know he isn't gonna show," Stephens argued.

"That doesn't matter," Emma said. "Jim told me that he always kept it on to let people know Batman was out there. I think we should honor him by keeping it lit."

"Jim's gone, Emma," Stephens said. "I think we should just accept it."

With that, the light from the Bat Signal went dark.

Emma met Stephens on the way to their cars. She was concerned about what they were doing, especially because they did not know Jim's plan.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" she asked. "I don't know about you, but I feel awful lying to Barbara and everyone else."

"We both know Jim's got a plan," Stephens said. "I just hope to God it works."

Emma and Stephens met Jim at her house. When they entered the living room, they heard groans. Jim was sitting on the couch, rubbing his shoulder.

"Getting comfortable?" Emma quipped.

"You try getting shot through a bulletproof vest. It still hurts," Jim groaned. "Other than that, I'm fine, thank you very much."

"Well, to everyone else you're not," Stephens countered.

"Did it work?" Jim asked.

"Yep," Stephens replied.

"And you're sure no one else knows?" Jim asked dubiously.

"You got shot in front of plenty of witnesses. No one else has a clue," Stephens reassured him.

"And don't you worry. We put on our best performances," Emma added. "You're safe."

"Good," Jim said, satisfied.

"Okay. So now that you've cheated death, what's next?" Emma asked eagerly.

"I'm waiting for the Joker to slip up. I will tell you more when I can," Jim replied. "In the meantime, I need both of you to continue to convince others I'm dead until I find the right moment."

"You got it, Jim," Stephens said.

"Stephens, go home and keep waiting for my message," Jim said firmly.

"Hopefully that'll be sooner rather than later," Stephens said.

Stephens departed. Jim and Emma were alone in her living room.

Jim was still rubbing his shoulder. "Ow!" he groaned.

"I have a first aid kit," Emma said gently. "Let me take a look at that shoulder."

"Thanks, Emma," Jim said appreciatively.

Emma went into the kitchen and came back with the kit. Jim took off his shirt so that Emma could treat his shoulder. Emma poured some alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed it on Jim's shoulder.

"It's not bad. Just a bruise," she said quietly.

Jim's thoughts went to his wife. He felt terrible for making her believe in his death. "How's Barbara?" he asked.

Emma stopped dabbing Jim's shoulder and gave him a sour look. "You didn't just ask me that, did you?" she said incredulously.

"Is she alright?" Jim asked.

"Geez, Jim! She thinks you're dead. Of course she's not alright! How else is she supposed to feel?" Emma said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry," Jim said. "Just tell me what happened when you saw her."

"She's a wreck, Jim," Emma replied. "She knew exactly why we were there before we said anything."

"What about the kids?" Jim inquired.

"I don't think they understand," Emma replied.

Jim sighed with relief. He could not bear the thought of his children thinking him dead.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Emma said solemnly. "I just keep thinking about what could've happened. I keep thinking what if you hadn't thought of this plan? It's unbearable."

"Well, I'm still standing," Jim said brightly. "I just have to find the right moment before I come back from the dead."

"Until then, you can hide here as long as you need to," Emma said graciously.

"I appreciate this, Emma," Jim said gratefully.

Emma smirked. "Just don't get too comfortable," she laughed. "We need you back from the dead as soon as possible."

"Usually I'm the one giving the orders," Jim said slyly.

"Well, in my house, I outrank you," Emma said. "I need to get some sleep. Harvey's holding a press conference tomorrow, and I have to be there."

"I'll be watching," Jim said.

The next morning, Gotham City's citizens gathered to hear Harvey Dent's press conference. The press room was crowded with reporters, police, and civilians. Emma was there along with Stevens and Ramirez. Emma was glad that Jim's plan was working well. Everyone was still convinced that Jim was dead. However, Emma felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. The killings of Gotham's law enforcers had only increased the peoples' fear and hatred toward Batman.

Harvey stepped up to the podium and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being done. Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in."

"Where is he?" a police man shouted

"But first," Harvey continued. "Let's assess the situation. Should we really give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think that-"

"You would rather protect an outlaw than your own citizens?" a reporter demanded.

"The Batman is an outlaw," Harvey said wisely. "But that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in. We're demanding that he turn himself in because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets until now."

"Things are worse than ever!" shouted a man.

"Yes, they are," Harvey said. "But the night is always darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken but to us, not this madman."

Harvey's words did not have any sway over the crowd. His words only fanned the flames of their anger.

"No more dead cops!" an officer shouted. "He should turn himself in!"

The entire room burst into thunderous applause. Harvey raised his hand to silence the crowd. Then, he backed away from the podium.

"So be it. I am the Batman," he declared.

The thunderous applause died away in an instant. Everyone was in denial at what they had heard. Harvey Dent was the Batman.

"Take the Batman into custody," Harvey ordered.

Emma's jaw dropped open as Stevens locked handcuffs around Harvey's wrists and escorted him away.

_He's crazy! _Emma thought to herself.

As Harvey was being led out in chains, Emma hurried to get back home and tell Jim. When Emma returned home, she found Jim sitting on the couch anxiously watching the television.

"I trust you know, then?" Emma asked Jim.

"Harvey Dent is the Batman. What a surprise," Jim laughed.

"He's letting the Joker have a shot at him? Is he insane?" Emma demanded.

"He's brilliant, I assure you," Jim replied.

"What do you mean? The Joker is after him," Emma asked. "He's risking everything."

"No, he isn't," Jim said with a smile.

Emma could tell by Jim's smile and his tone of voice that he was up to something. "Please tell me you've got a plan," she said hopefully.

"I'm going to bring Harvey in," Jim explained. "They'll transfer him to central holding. Once they do, the Joker won't be able to stay away. Then, Batman and I will take him down."

Emma smiled proudly. "I like the way you think, Jim."

"Same to you," Jim replied.

"Let's box this clown once and for all," Emma declared.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten. I am very grateful for them. Thank you so much. I hope you like what you read next. Thank you! **


	12. Commissioner Gordon

Chapter 12: Commissioner Gordon

That evening, Jim and Emma put their plan into action after receiving news of Harvey Dent's confession. Harvey Dent held a press conference in the morning to address the concerns of the Joker's demands that Batman give himself up. In a shocking move, Harvey confessed that he was Batman and was immediately taken into custody. Emma was initially skeptical about Harvey's surprising decision until Jim devised a plan. Jim knew that Harvey would be transferred from the Major Crimes Unit to central holding. Once Harvey was being moved, the Joker would take his chance to capture him. Jim felt that this was the best moment to catch the Joker and stop his reign of terror.

Emma was eager to help Jim execute his plan. Emma knew that once the Joker was gone, she would be able to reunite with her husband, Ethan. Emma felt terrible by not joining her husband, but she knew she had a duty to Gotham.

Emma was not the only one to be excited about catching the Joker. Jim had his own reasons for wanting to catch the madman. Much like Emma, Jim knew that he had to protect his spouse and children from the threat of the Joker. In order to spare his family from the Joker's wrath, Jim faked his death before all of Gotham after the Joker attempted to assassinate Mayor Garcia. Jim truly missed his wife and children, and he was eager to return to them. He knew that the only way to ensure his return to his family was to capture the Joker.

That night, Emma and Jim made a strategy before leaving for the Major Crimes Unit.

"I can get you into M.C.U.," Emma explained. "There will be so many people there that it will be easy to sneak you in unnoticed. Once I get you in, you should have no problem. If anyone asks me, I will tell them that I was ordered to bring in the Batman by Stephens. I'll be right behind you the entire time."

"Emma, I can't have you risking your life," Jim said.

"Why not? You did," Emma said wisely. "I have as much reason to catch this freak as you do. Besides, someone has to watch your back. As I am the one who's hiding you and knows you're alive, it might as well be me."

Jim smiled. "Fair enough."

"What about the other part of your plan?" Emma questioned.

"What other part?" Jim asked.

"Don't take me for an idiot, Jim," Emma said. "You know we can't catch the clown without Batman."

"I'm very much aware of that," Jim replied.

"Are you sure he's going to show up? We haven't seen him since before the parade," Emma asked dubiously.

"Batman will come. He won't let the Joker reign over Gotham," Jim reassured her. "and neither will we. Tonight, we're going to catch the Joker."

"I like the sound of that," Emma said with a smirk. "Let's go catch this maniac."

Emma and Jim drove to the Major Crimes Unit. As Emma and Jim expected, the Major Crimes Unit was flooded with reporters and law enforcers alike. Emma was able to sneak Jim through a side door and into the locker rooms. There, Emma and Jim changed into S.W.A.T. Team uniforms and took their positions among the rest of the team.

There, they overheard orders from the acting commissioner. "Once we get this guy down to central holding, he's their problem. The roads will be cleared for you. This unit stops for nothing!"

As soon as the S.W.A.T. team broke away, Emma and Jim stowed away in separate armored cars. Jim sat in the driver's seat as another officer climbed in next to him.

"I hope you got some moves, pal," the officer said curtly.

Emma climbed into a van behind Jim and pulled down her mask. An officer climbed in next to her.

"You're in for a wild ride," the officer said.

_Like I haven't heard that before, _Emma thought to herself.

Emma sped off once she saw Jim pull out in front of her. The roads were almost empty. Emma and Jim could hear the whirl from the helicopters overhead and their lights illuminated the dark streets. Emma and Jim both noticed a burning wreckage as the passed the highway.

"What the heck is that?" asked the officer next to Emma. "All units divert to lower Fifth! I repeat, all units divert to lower Fifth!"

Meanwhile, in Jim's van, his partner was very skeptical. "Lower Fifth? We'll be like turkeys on Thanksgiving down there," the officer driving with Jim commented.

Just then, the unit spotted a truck. The truck had the words: _Laughter is the Best Medicine. _There was an S spray-painted before the L so that the truck read _Slaughter. _

"Heads up! We got company!" the officers reported.

"Lock and load!" Jim's partner cried.

Sure enough, the Joker showed himself from the truck.

"Come on, get us out of here!" Jim's partner said urgently.

The Joker, aided by a group of thugs, started firing shots at the police cars. Jim and Emma remained focused as the bullets grazed their trucks.

_You're gonna need something bigger than that,_Emma thought to herself.

Just then, the Joker pulled out a larger weapon that hung on his shoulder.

Jim's partner was wide-eyed. "What is that? A bazooka?"

The Joker fired his weapon, striking one of the police vans and sending it off course in a ball of fire.

"I didn't sign up for this!" said Jim's SWAT partner fearfully.

In Emma's van, her partner was just as afraid. "Holy crap! We're gonna be sitting ducks out here! Hurry up!"

Jim and Emma sped down the freeway when they saw a massive, black tank speed in front of them.

_Well, what do you know? _Emma thought with pleasure.

Jim was just as pleased when he saw Batman's tank. He knew they were getting close.

"Come on! We need air support immediately!" said Jim's partner anxiously.

Sure enough, helicopters whirled in the sky.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Air cavalry!" Jim's partner said happily.

Before long, the helicopters were caught up in wires hung from the buildings and were sent spiraling to the ground.

"That's not good! Okay, that's not good!" Jim's partner said in despair.

From their trucks, Jim and Emma saw Batman sped up toward the Joker. Batman shot a cable toward the Joker's truck, clearly missing the vehicle.

"He missed!" Jim's officer cried.

A second later, the truck was caught up in the cables, causing it to flip over with a crash. Jim and Emma knew it was time to move in. Both of them sped to the middle of the street and parked their vehicles.

"You can't stop here! We're like sitting ducks!" Jim's partner said in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? He'll use us for target practice!" Emma's partner shouted.

Jim and Emma saw the Batman lying in the middle of the street. He was not moving. The Joker was tormenting one of his own men and was crouched on top of Batman with a knife drawn. Before the Joker could make another move, Emma and Jim drew their weapons on either side of him.

"Nahhhh! Could you please just give me a minute?" the Joker groaned, annoyed.

Jim pinned the Joker to the ground and ripped off his helmet. "We got you..."

The Joker immediately dropped his knife.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Emma said triumphantly.

Jim hurried to the S.W.A.T truck and found Harvey safe inside.

Harvey was amazed to see Jim standing before him. "Gordon! You really do like to play things close to the chest."

"We got him, Harvey," Jim announced proudly with a smile.

Emma grabbed the Joker as he was handcuffed. "Get this bozo out of here!"

The Joker was led away in handcuffs and Emma turned to Jim.

"Jim, you are the most reckless man I have ever met," she said sternly.

Emma burst into laughter and warmly shook Jim's hand. "And you are one of the most brilliant!"

"As are you," Jim said proudly. "I couldn't have done this without your help."

Jim and Emma hurried back to the Major Crimes Unit. The Joker's accomplices were rounded up and shoved into the holding cells.

"Stay out of the way! All of you!" Jim shouted to the thugs. "I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use, understand?"

Jim and Emma were met by Mayor Garcia, who shook their hands.

"Back from the dead?" the Mayor jested.

"I couldn't risk my family's safety," Jim replied earnestly.

"What have we got?" The Mayor asked.

"Nothing," Jim sighed. "No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. No name, no other aliases."

"Go home, Gordon," Mayor Garcia said. "The clown'll keep till morning. Go get some rest. You're gonna need it. Tomorrow you take the big job. You don't have any say in the matter, Commissioner Gordon!"

The entire Major Crimes Unit was filled with applause. Jim shook hands with Stephens as well as Emma. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw the Joker clapping with a smirk.

"Come on, Jim. I'll take you home," Emma said.

"Thanks, Emma," Jim said gratefully.

As Emma escorted Jim home, she could not help but smile proudly. "I told you you'd get a promotion."

"You did," Jim chuckled.

"So, how does it feel, _Commissioner?_" Emma asked.

"Fantastic," Jim replied. "For once, I'm glad to hear 'I told you so.'"

"Well, I did tell you," Emma jested. "No one deserves it more."

"Actually, that's not true," Jim replied.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"As my first act as commissioner, I am promoting you," Jim declared. "You're a detective now."

Emma was astounded. She could hardly believe what she heard. "Jim, I'm honored, but it's you who caught the Joker."

"And I wouldn't have done so if you hadn't helped," Jim countered. "If anyone deserves a promotion, it's you."

"I'm glad you think so," Emma said appreciatively.

Emma finally pulled up in front of Jim's house.

"Thank you, Emma. I have to go console my wife," Jim said.

"Don't stay up to late," Emma jested. "See you tomorrow, _Commissioner._"

Emma sped off as Jim climbed the stairs to his house. Jim sighed as he knocked on the door. He only hoped his wife was faring better. He could not wait to see her face again. Barbara opened the door and her jaw dropped as she saw Jim alive and well before her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't risk your safety," Jim said remorsefully.

The next second, Jim felt the sting of Barbara's hand across his face. Then, without another word, Barbara wept and filled Jim into her arms.

"I love you," Jim whispered.

"I love you," Barbara sobbed.

Jim crept into his son's bedroom. Little Jimmy was fast asleep as Jim approached. Jim reached out and stroked his son's blonde head. The little boy awoke instantly at his father's touch.

"Did Batman save you, Daddy?" Jimmy Jr. asked.

"Actually, this time, I saved _him,_" Jim replied with a smile.

"I missed you, Daddy," Jimmy Jr. whispered.

"And I missed you," Jim replied.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not putting in the rest of Gordon's lines as I do not use rough language in my stories. I am really grateful for all the reviews and favorites and such. It means a lot. I hope you like the next chapter. Thank you! **


	13. The Impossible Choice

Chapter 13: The Impossible Choice

Not long after Jim's reunion with his family, he received a call on his cell phone.

It was Detective Stevens. "Jim, you might want to get down here."

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Harvey Dent never made it home," Stevens replied. "and Rachel Dawes is missing, too."

"I'll be right there," Jim said, clicking off his phone.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Jimmy Junior asked.

"I have to go to work," Jim said.

"But you just came back," Jimmy Junior protested.

"I promise you I'll be back," Jim reassured his son. "Go back to sleep."

Once Jimmy was asleep, Jim made his way out the door. Just then, he was stopped by Barbara. "Where are you going?"

"Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes are missing," Jim replied. "That probably means the Joker was behind it."

"Let the M.C.U. handle it, then," Barbara said.

"Barbara, I'm the commissioner. Rachel and Harvey are my friends. I have to be there," Jim said.

"You only just came back," Barbara said, crestfallen.

"I know," Jim said sadly.

"Jim, I thought I lost you. I don't want to lose you this time," Barbara pleaded.

"You won't," Jim said. "I promise I'll come back."

Jim quickly kissed Barbara and hurried out the door.

Once Jim got in his car, he called Emma. Emma had only just arrived home herself when Jim called.

"Emma, I need you down at M.C.U," Jim said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Harvey never made it home, and neither did Rachel," Jim replied. "The Joker is behind it."

Emma sighed. "I'll be right there."

Much like Jim, Emma deeply desired to be with her husband. However, she knew that the Joker had to be dealt with for that to happen. Emma and Jim both arrived at the Major Crimes Unit at the same time. Detective Stevens as well as Ramirez and Wuertz were waiting.

"Has he said anything yet?" Jim asked.

Ramirez and Stevens shook their heads.

"What kind of sick game is this creep playing now?" Emma asked in disgust.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Jim said determinedly.

Jim headed into the dark interrogation room. the Joker was sitting calmly with his chained hands on top of the table.

"Evening, _Commissioner,_" the Joker said snidely.

Jim sat down and folded his hands on top of the table. "Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not," the Joker said casually.

"What have you done with him?" Jim demanded.

"_Me?_" the Joker asked innocently. "I was right here."

The Joker held up his cuffed hands. "Who did you leave him with? Your people? Assuming, of course, that they are _still_ your people and not Maroni's. Does it depress you, Commissioner, to know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

"What have you done with him?" Jim demanded.

"What's the time?" the Joker asked.

"What difference does that make?" Jim asked.

"Well, depending on the time, he may be in one spot or several," the Joker replied.

Jim had heard enough. He unlocked the Joker's handcuffs. "If we're gonna play games, I'm gonna need a cup of coffee."

Jim headed for the door.

"Ah, the good cop, bad cop routine?" the Joker cackled, clicking his tongue.

"Not exactly," Jim replied.

Jim watched from the window of the interrogation room.

Emma approached him. "Did you get anything out of that clown?"

"No," Jim replied.

"Please tell me you have a way of making him talk," Emma said.

Jim smiled. "I'm way ahead of you."

Jim and Emma watched with the rest of the unit as the lights clicked on. Suddenly, they saw Batman slam the Joker's head into the table.

"I like the way you think, Jim," Emma said with approval.

"Jim, are you sure this is a good idea?" Stephens asked.

"The Joker wants him. He'll talk now," Jim said with certainty.

Jim and Emma listened in to the Joker and Batman's conversation.

"Never start with the head. The victim gets all...fuzzy. He can't feel the next-"

Batman slammed his fist into the Joker's hand. The Joker brushed off the blow. "See?"

"You wanted me. Here I am," Batman said.

"I wanted to see what you'd do, and you didn't disappoint," the Joker said with a smirk. "You let five people die. Then, you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"Where's Dent?" Batman asked.

The Joker ignored him. "Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's no going back. You've changed things, forever."

"And why do you want to kill me?" Batman demanded.

The Joker burst into giddy laughter. "I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to rippin' off mob dealers? No, no, no. No, you complete me."

"You're garbage who kills for money," Batman spat.

"Don't talk like one of them. You're not!" the Joker snapped. "Even if you'd like to be. See, to them, you're just a freak, like me. They need you right now, but when they don't they'll cast you out, like a leper. You see, their morals, their code, is a bad joke dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these civilized people, they'll eat each other. I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman was growing impatient. He grabbed the Joker by his vest. "Where's Dent?"

"You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you," the Joker said nonchalantly.

Batman slammed the Joker against the wall next to the window. Stephens and Ramirez looked at Jim with concern.

"He's in control," Jim assured them.

"I have one rule," Batman growled.

"Well, that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth," the Joker said.

"Which is?" Batman demanded.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules, and tonight, you're gonna break you're one rule."

"I'm considering it."

"Well, there's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them."

"Them?"

"You know, for a while there, I thought you really were Dent. The way you threw yourself after her."

Batman angrily flipped the Joker and pounded him onto the table.

"Jim, we have to stop this," Emma said urgently.

She and Jim hurried to the interrogation room door, but it was already blocked.

"We can't let him continue like this. We're wasting time," Emma said.

"We have to trust him," Jim said.

Emma and Jim heard the Joker through the door. "Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny?"

Jim and Emma could hear the sound of a body hitting glass followed by Batman screaming, "Where are they?"

"Jim, as much as I want to teach this creep some manners, this is getting us nowhere," Emma said impatiently.

"He knows what he's doing. If we're going to save Rachel and Dent, we need him," Jim said.

"Killing is making a choice," Joker said.

Batman punched the Joker square in the face. "Where are they?"

"Choose between one life, or the other. Your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing bride to be," the Joker told him with a snicker.

Batman punched Joker again, causing the Joker to burst out in fiendish laughter that echoed throughout the interrogation room. "You have nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength."

Batman picked up the Joker by his vest again.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna tell you where they are, both of them, and that's the point," the Joker promised him. "You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd Street, and she's at Avenue X, at Cicero."

Batman dropped the Joker and stormed out the door.

"Which one are you going after?" Jim asked.

"Rachel," Batman replied.

Jim and Emma hurried to their cars with the rest of the unit. Stephens followed, but Jim stopped him. "I need you to keep an eye on the clown."

"Yes, sir," Stephens said obediently.

"We're getting Dent! 250 52nd Street!" Jim cried to the rest of his unit.

Jim and the rest of the unit sped down the road toward 250 52nd Street. Emma took the wheel and was speeding her car as much as it would go.

Jim got on the radio. "All available units converge on 250 52nd Street!"

Emma pushed down on the gas as hard as she could, praying for her car to go faster.

_Please don't let them be dead,_she thought to herself.

There was so much traffic on the streets that it was hard to get by. It felt as if it was an eternity before they saved Harvey.

"Mount the curb!" Jim cried to Emma.

Without question, Emma swerved her vehicle off the road and onto the sidewalk. She didn't have time to obey simple traffic laws. All she and Jim knew was that they had to save Harvey.

_Please don't let them die. Don't let them die,_Emma prayed as she slammed on the pedals.

"Emma, stop!" Jim cried.

They had finally arrived at 250 52nd Street.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Jim cried.

Emma hopped out of the car in a flash. It would be wonderful to say that they reached the building in time. Alas, it was not to be. As soon as Jim and Emma approached the building, **BOOM! **The building was engulfed in roaring, orange flames. Jim tried to make a run for it into the inferno, but Emma and the rest of the unit pulled him back.

"No, Jim!" Emma cried.

Jim fought against the hands holding him back. "Let me go! Dent is in there! I have to save Dent!"

"Jim, stop!" Emma pleaded.

"Let me go! I have to save Dent!"

"Jim, it's too late! He's gone."

Defeated, Jim stopped fighting against his fellow officers. He could only watch in horror at the flames knowing he failed the one man who gave him his trust.

Just then, Ramirez spoke up. "Commissioner, we got word that the Batman made it to Avenue X at Cicero."

"How is Rachel?" Jim asked.

Ramirez shook her head. "Rachel wasn't in there, sir."

"Harvey," Jim breathed in disbelief.

Ramirez shook her head. "The paramedics have him. They said he's very badly burned."

Jim and Emma stared back open-mouthed at the building that was being extinguished by firemen.

"The Joker was toying with us the whole time," Emma said angrily. "He didn't want to give us a choice."

Just then, an officer approached Jim. "Commissioner, back at M.C.U, the Joker's gone."

"With Lau?" Jim said. "The Joker planned to be caught. He wanted me to lock him up in the M.C.U."

Jim and Emma hurried back to the Major Crimes Unit. The bullpen of the M.C.U was completely destroyed. There were officers scattered all around the floor, some dead, some wounded.

"My God," Emma said in disbelief.

Jim found one of the officers alive. "What happened?"

"He had Stephens at knife-point," the officer replied. "He said he wanted a phone call."

"The Joker rigged this place to blow," Emma said in realization.

Jim found Stephens lying nearby. Stephens had a small cut on his neck, but he was alive.

"What happened? How'd he get away?" Jim asked.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Stephens said remorsefully. "I couldn't help myself. He got to me. He wanted me to attack him."

"The Joker has been toying with every one of us," Emma replied.

"Go get patched up," Jim said to Stephens.

Jim sat alone in the remains of his office. He could not believe how he let the Joker fool him. Now, a friend and good district attorney was dead. Jim could only blame himself. Emma approached him.

"What have I done, Emma?" Jim asked forlornly. "I let the Joker fool me. I let him believe I won. Now, the best D.A we have is half-dead, and another one is dead."

"Jim, you can't blame yourself," Emma comforted. "You did everything you could for Rachel and Harvey. Rachel would not want you to think for a minute that you failed her. She knew you were the best."

Jim was infused with a new determination. "I won't see anymore people dying. We can't let him win."

Emma smiled hopefully. "And we won't."

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate the support. I hope you like this one. I felt that I had to include the Joker's dialogue in this scene. I hope I did it well. I hope you like what I have in the next chapter. Thank you! **


	14. Harvey Two-Face and Coleman Reese

Chapter 14: Harvey Two-Face and Coleman Reese

After the Joker's murderous trick that led to the death of Rachel Dawes as well as the wounding of Harvey Dent, Jim and Emma were determined to catch the Joker. The Joker planned to be caught and locked up in the Major Crimes Unit in order to get close to Lau, the Chinese prisoner they intended to use in the mob trial. After many hours in the Major Crimes Unit, Jim and Emma didn't have any hope of finding the Joker.

"Do we have any word on where the Joker might be?" Jim asked.

"Unless one of Maroni's men hands him to us, we have no idea where to look," Emma replied wearily.

"Any word on Lau?" Jim inquired.

"I think we're going to have to assume that he's already dead," Emma said hopelessly.

"I have already lost enough people today. I can't lose anymore!" Jim said in frustration.

"Hey, we're doing everything we can. We are going to find this guy," Emma reassured him.

Jim said nothing and went into his office. Jim sat down and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He was exhausted, but the need to catch the Joker kept him going. He did not want to stop until this madman was gone. He could not stop thinking about Rachel's horrible death or Harvey's suffering. Jim had seen enough and wanted to end the Joker, but the end seemed further away. Emma entered his office bearing a cup of coffee.

She set the coffee down on Jim's desk. "You look like you could use it."

"Thanks Emma," Jim said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Jim, you look how I feel," Emma said sympathetically. "You should go home and rest."

"No. I can't rest until we catch the homicidal maniac who murdered Rachel," Jim said passionately. "I have to do this for Harvey and Rachel."

"There's more to this. I know there is," Emma said wisely.

Jim sighed and sipped his coffee.

"Jim, you can tell me. You promoted me, you can trust me," Emma said confidently.

"You're right, Emma. As I did make you a detective, it wouldn't be right of me not to trust you," Jim said seriously. "Before all of this happened, I met with Harvey Dent to discuss the five banks we investigated. He told me that he didn't like that I had my own unit and that it was full of cops he investigated at Internal Affairs. I ignored him. I told him that if I didn't work with the people he investigated, I would be working alone. I didn't listen to him, and now he's lying in a hospital bed and Rachel Dawes is dead."

"Jim, none of this was your fault," Emma consoled him. "You are not responsible for what happened to Rachel or Harvey."

"I didn't listen to him. Harvey tried to warn me that Maroni had people in my unit. If I had listened to him, he'd be standing right here," Jim said remorsefully.

"Harvey will understand what you were trying to do," Emma said earnestly. "You were only trying to clean up the streets as we all are. You could not do this alone. You needed everyone you could get. That does not make you responsible for what happened."

"I am trying to bring this maniac to justice, but I don't know how," Jim said forlornly. "Maroni has his men inside my unit, and I don't know which of my men to trust. I have to make sure that the Joker can't use my men to murder anyone else."

"We will find out, Jim," Emma said.

"I have to find Harvey. I have to know who picked up Rachel and him," Jim said.

"In the meantime, go home and rest, Jim," Emma said.

"I can't go home as commissioner-"

"With all do respect, you can't perform your duties as commissioner if you're exhausted," Emma said. "You need your rest so you can be focused."

Jim sighed. "You're right. I will see you back here when I learn anything from Harvey."

"I'll be here waiting, Commissioner," Emma said.

The next afternoon, Jim made his way to Gotham General Hospital to meet Harvey. When he arrived, the doctors told him about Harvey's serious condition. They told him about Harvey's refusal to accept medication or skin grafts. Jim could not help but feel guilty as he learned more about Harvey's agony. He could not bear to face Harvey, but he knew that if he was going to find the traitors in his unit, he had to ask Harvey himself. Jim entered Harvey's room and found Harvey staring blanking. Harvey looked like a broken man. Jim could not help but pity Harvey. He knew that if he lost his loved one, he would be shattered just like Harvey.

Jim finally managed to bring himself to speak. "I'm sorry about Rachel."

Harvey did not acknowledge Jim.

"The doctor says you're in agonizing pain, but you won't accept medication," Jim said. "That you're refusing to accept skin grafts."

Finally, Harvey spoke. "Remember that name you all had for me when I was at Internal Affairs? What was it, Gordon?"

"Harvey, I-" Jim stammered.

"Say it," Harvey said menacingly.

Jim could not bear to mention the name Harvey spoke of. He did not want to cause him any further pain.

"SAY IT!" Harvey roared.

Jim was startled by Harvey's sudden anger. Finally, he sighed. "Two-Face, Harvey Two-Face," he said reluctantly.

Jim's eyes widened as Harvey turned his head to face him. He was almost tempted to turn away. Half of Harvey's face was bare and gray as ash. He looked completely twisted by his wounds. It was a horrific sight.

"Why should I hide who I am?" Harvey spat.

Jim bowed his head. "I know you tried to warn me. I'm sorry," he said remorsefully. "Wuertz picked you up. Was he working for them? Do you know who picked up Rachel?"

Harvey ignored Jim's questions. It was as if he was shutting him out.

"Harvey, I need to know which of my men I can trust," Jim pleaded.

"Why would you listen to me now?" Harvey said coldly.

"I'm sorry Harvey," Jim said.

Harvey glared daggers at Jim. "No, no you're not. Not yet."

Jim was shaken as he left Harvey's room. Jim was startled to see what Harvey was reduced to. The man who helped him put away the mob was gone. The man who lay in the hospital bed was a twisted and broken man. Jim could not hold back a shudder as he left Harvey's room.

Just then, he saw Salvatore Maroni himself standing in the hall. The gray haired mobster was wearing a fine suit and leaning on a cane. "This craziness is too much."

Jim glared at Maroni. "You should've thought about that before you let the clown out of the box," he said in disgust.

"You want him?" Maroni asked. "I can tell you where he'll be this afternoon."

Jim raced back to the Major Crimes Unit. Emma rushed up to meet him. "How's Harvey?" she asked.

Jim tried hard to put Harvey's warnings out of his mind. "He's a wreck."

"Did he tell you anything?" Emma asked.

"He said he doesn't know," Jim replied.

Emma sighed. "So our traitors remain safely hidden."

"My trip wasn't a total loss," Jim said brightly.

"Jim, unless you got the Joker hidden under your coat-"

"Close," Jim said. "Maroni gave me some very helpful information."

"Maroni? The same man who contributed to Rachel's death?" Emma said incredulously. "I highly doubt any information he has is helpful."

"I assure you it is," Jim replied.

"How can you be sure we can trust a mobster?" Emma asked dubiously.

"I think even he understands that the Joker is a different kind of madman," Jim replied. "The Joker's getting to him the same way he is to us."

"Fair enough," Emma said. "What have you got?"

"Maroni said that he's at a warehouse near the docks with Lau," Jim explained. "If we can get there fast enough, we might be able to get Lau back."

"I only hope he's not dead before we get there," Emma said.

Jim gathered all of his unit down to the Major Crimes building. With the information given to him by Maroni, Jim was preparing to catch the Joker at the location Maroni supplied. Jim gathered his unit and addressed them outside the building.

"All tactical units will converge on the location in twenty minutes," Jim instructed. "I want auxiliary units to cover all possible getaway routes. No one gets out. This is our chance. I want Lau alive, the Joker either way."

"Preferably alive, because death is the easy way out," Emma said passionately.

Just then, Detective Stephens interrupted. "Hey Jim, get a load of this!"

Emma and Jim watched inside the door on the television as Mike Engel, a news anchor for _Gotham City Network _was interviewing a man named Coleman Reese about the true identity of Batman.

Engel took a caller on the air and the creepy, fiendish voice of the Joker was heard on the television. "I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time and it was _so_...boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital."

Jim immediately snapped into action. "I want you to call in every officer. Tell them to head to their nearest hospital and start evac and search. Call the transit authority, school board, prisons. Get every available bus down to a hospital! The priority is Gotham General. Wheel everybody out of that place right now!"

Immediately, the unit scattered frantically heading to Gotham General Hospital.

Jim pointed to three of his officers. "You, you, and you you come with me. You too, Emma."

"Who are we going after?" Emma asked.

"We're going to get Reese," Jim replied.

Jim, Emma, and their small team headed to the _GCN_ building to find Coleman Reese. As their car pulled in, they noticed a huge mob formed outside. It was utter chaos.

"This is insane," one of the cops commented.

"Just the way the Joker likes it," Emma replied knowingly.

"Come on. We gotta get Reese!" Jim said urgently.

Emma, Jim and the rest of the team hurried into the building. They had to push passed the rioting crowd bent on murder to get into the building. When they finally entered the building, they instantly grabbed Reese and raced out the door followed by Engel and a news crew.

"Commissioner, do you really think an ordinary citizen would try to kill this man?" Engel asked, his microphone ready.

_Not the best time for an interview, pal,_Emma thought to herself.

Emma and Jim ignored Engel and rushed to the front door. Suddenly, an armed man jumped in front of the door.

"Jim!" Emma cried.

With her gun drawn, Emma jumped in front of Jim, Reese, and the small group. Jim and the others ducked as the man fired a shot that just barely missed Reese. Emma fired back a warning shot and the group raced out a back door with Emma following behind.

Reese was completely shaken. "They're trying to kill me."

"Well, maybe Batman can save you," Jim said smartly.

Jim and Emma piled into a van with Reese and their unit and sped away.

"Okay, we got Reese, but we're not out of the woods yet. Now what?" Emma wanted to know. "Where do we go?"

"Away from here," Jim replied. "Just stay on the roads."

Just then, Jim heard his cell phone ring. He opened his text box with a message that read: _Watch out. Cops with relatives in Gotham hospitals. Ramirez, Berg. _

Jim looked up and saw a nervous young officer armed with a rifle. "It's Berg, isn't' it?"

"Commissioner," Berg replied shakily.

Jim smiled comfortingly. "You okay, son?"

Berg only nodded nervously.

"I'm gonna need your weapon," Jim said slowly.

"What?" Berg asked. "Why because my wife's in the hospital?"

Jim and Emma noticed Berg point his rifle at Reese.

"Yeah, that would be why," Jim replied.

Emma looked out the window and saw a man in a truck glaring at her. "Jim, we got trouble."

Jim looked out and saw the man in truck then he turned back to Berg.

"Mr. Reese!" Berg cried.

Emma covered Reese and Jim pushed the gun away, firing into the roof of the car. Just then, a truck came speeding toward their van. Before the truck could hit, a Lamborghini sped in front of the van, causing the truck to crash into the fashionable car instead. Emma and Jim were tossed sideways by the impact.

"What was that?" Emma asked in surprise.

Emma and Jim stepped out of the van with Reese as paramedics came to the scene. Sitting next to a smashed Lamborghini was a man who appeared to be in his early-thirties and very sharply dressed.

"It's Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" Jim asked casually.

"Well, well, well. Billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne," Emma commented.

"That was a very brave thing you did!" Jim said, impressed.

"Trying to catch the light?" Bruce asked dimly.

"Well, you weren't protecting the van?" Jim asked.

"Why, who's in it?" Bruce asked.

Reese was taken to the side by paramedics and Bruce nodded at him.

Bruce turned back to Jim and Emma and rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Don't you think I should go to the hospital?"

"You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you, Mr. Wayne?" Jim asked slyly.

"Apparently not," Emma replied.

Just then, Jim and Emma turned when they heard an explosion. They could see jet black smoke billowing into the sky.

"Southeast," Jim replied. "It's Gotham General."

Jim got on his radio. "Did you clear the building?"

"Yeah," replied a voice.

Emma and Jim drove down to the sight of the explosion. Ramirez met them at the sight of the explosion accompanied by another officer. In the place of Gotham General Hospital was a mountain of rubble. Jim and Emma were anxious to find Harvey Dent.

"Detective Ramirez, where's Harvey? Is he on one of the buses?" Jim asked.

"We don't have him, sir," Jim replied.

Emma's jaw dropped. "You've gotta be kidding. You don't have him?"

"He's not on any of the buses," Ramirez replied.

"What do you mean? You must know how many were inside you have patient lists, roll call," Jim said.

"Sir, right now we're showing fifty people missing. One bus. All of these other buses are heading to other hospitals. My guess is that we missed one," another officer explained.

"Yeah, well what's your guess about where Harvey Dent is?" Jim asked brusquely. "Keep looking and keep it to yourselves. Anybody asks, we got him out."

Jim turned to Ramirez. "Get me the mayor's office on the line. We're gonna need the National Guard."

Jim paced anxiously around the sight of the rubble. He ran his fingers through his hair. He could not bear to lose another person to the Joker, especially not Harvey Dent.

"Jim, Harvey is alive," Emma said knowingly.

"I need more than false hope, Emma," Jim said in frustration.

"It's more of a certainty," Emma replied. "Think about it, Jim. Why else would the Joker have tricked us into going after Rachel instead? The Joker doesn't want to kill Harvey. I don't think he ever did."

"If he doesn't want to kill him, what does he want him for?" Jim asked, perplexed.

"I don't know, but I know it's going to be ugly," Emma said grimly. "We're cards in Joker's deck and Harvey's just the ace."

"Well, we have to beat the Joker at his own game," Jim said.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story. I want to say thank you to those who have reviewed and followed my story. I appreciate it very much. Thank you and enjoy! **


	15. Social Experiment

Chapter 15: Social Experiment

Jim and Emma were beyond frustration. The Joker had executed his latest plan for the people of Gotham. The Joker told the people that if Coleman Reese was not dead in an hour, he would blow up a hospital. Fortunately, Coleman Reese was saved. Gotham General Hospital was destroyed in the process, and the people were losing hope. Even more problematic for both of them was that Harvey Dent was missing along with forty-nine others. Jim felt he had let Harvey down by losing Rachel. Emma reassured Jim that Harvey was still alive. With that thought, Jim knew he had to bring Harvey back.

A tent was set up at the sight of the now leveled Gotham General Hospital. A television was set up to bring any news of the Joker's latest game.

"Jim, the mayor's been alerted of the situation," Emma replied.

"Have we got any clues on where Harvey is? Does the Joker have him?" Jim asked desperately.

"Unfortunately no," Emma replied. "My best guess is he's on that missing bus."

"Then we need to find the Joker, and we'll find those people," Jim said.

"Jim, the news!" Stephens cried.

Jim and Emma watched intently on the television. The headline on _GCN _read: _The Joker's Latest Threat. _The news turned over to their own anchor, Mike Engel, who looked completely terrified as he read from a set of cue cards.

"I'm Mike Engel, for _Gotham Tonight,_" he said in a quivering voice. "What does it take to make you people want to join in? You failed to kill the lawyer, and I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. Come nightfall, this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now. But the bridge and tunnel crowd are in for a surprise. Ha, ha, ha ha."

Over Mike Engel's nervous reading, the Joker's fiendish cackles drowned him out.

"Jim, these people can't stay here. We can't let the Joker use these people as pawns," Emma replied urgently.

"I agree," Jim sighed. "We will use the ferries. We will get everyone out of here. Citizens and prisoners."

"Whoa, Jim, the prisoners?" Emma asked in disbelief. "Are you sure you want to worry about the murderers and crooks that we worked so hard to put away?"

"They're the ones we should be worried about," Jim said wisely. "Whatever the Joker's game is, it includes those people we put away. We have to get them out of here, too."

Emma nodded. "Understood."

"I am going to meet with Mayor Garcia," Jim said. "I need his approval before we do anything."

"Good luck," Emma said. "You're going to need it."

By that evening, Jim was in Mayor Garcia's office. Jim knew he had to explain the situation to the mayor. He knew before he did anything, he need the mayor's approval. Jim pulled up a chair up to Mayor Garcia's desk.

"Gordon, I hope you got some good news," Mayor Garcia said gloomily.

"Unfortunately, I don't," Jim said glumly. "The Joker has just made a new threat concerning the bridges and tunnels. My officers have been going over every inch of the tunnels and bridges, but with the Joker's threat, they're not an option."

"Land routes East?" Garcia asked.

"Backed up for hours," Jim replied. "Which leaves the ferries with thirty thousand waiting to board. Plus corrections are at capacity, so I want to use a ferry to take some of those prisoners off the island."

"The men you and Dent put away? Those aren't the people I'm worried about," Garcia said firmly.

"Well you should be," Jim warned. "Whatever the Joker is planning, you can bet Harvey's prisoners might be involved. I wanna get 'em out of here."

"And where is Dent?" Garcia asked.

"We haven't found him," Jim said grimly.

Mayor Garcia sighed and bowed his head. "How long can you keep this quiet?"

Jim stared hesitantly. "Until I find him."

Meanwhile, Emma was scouring for clues about the missing bus with Stephens. She knew that once they found that bus, they would find Harvey Dent. Emma was more determined than ever to find Harvey Dent.

"Have we got any news of that bus?" Emma asked Stevens. "Any license plate numbers? The Joker wants us to find it."

"Detective, I got something!" an officer shouted. "Our team just found an abandoned bus outside Prewitt Building. That's more than likely the Joker's holed up in there with hostages."

"Get a S.W.A.T. team down there immediately!" Emma shouted. "Get a perimeter around that building now! I don't want the Joker slipping through our fingers again!"

"We have more than that on our hands, Detective," the officer replied. "We've just received word about the ferries."

"He's rigged both of them to blow," Emma said knowingly.

"Worse than that," the officer added. "He's given the people the detonators. If they don't blow up one, they both go up at midnight."

"I'm going to alert Commissioner Gordon," Emma said. "Keep it tight on that building. Don't let anyone out."

Emma dialed her cell phone to contact Jim. "Jim, we found the missing bus. Prewitt Building. I've sent a S.W.A.T. team down there so no one gets out. There's something else. The Joker has got both ferries rigged to blow and he's given the detonators to the passengers. If they don't blow one boat up, they both blow up. We need to catch the Joker before these people blow each other sky high."

Jim hung up from his phone call with Emma. Without a second's hesitation, he jumped in his car and hurried to the Prewitt Building. Just as he was on the road, Jim's phone rang again.

"Gordon," Jim answered.

"I have the Joker's location," said a gravelly voice.

Jim knew instantly that it was Batman.

"Prewitt Building," Batman replied. "Assemble on the building, officer."

"On my way," Jim said.

Within minutes, Jim met Emma and a S.W.A.T. team at the sight of the Prewitt Building.

"We found our missing bus," Emma told Jim.

"Then we have a hostage situation," Jim declared.

Jim took a pair of binoculars from one of the S.W.A.T. members and inspected the building. Jim could see men with clown masks on armed with rifles and shotguns. Doctors sat in front of the clowns, their hands tied with duct tape.

"It's a shooting gallery," Jim said in shock. "Why would he pick a spot with such big windows?"

"Maybe he wants us to kill his men," Emma said smartly. "Perhaps he's practicing corporate downsizing, as it were."

"You may be right," Jim agreed.

"We have clear shots on five clowns," a S.W.A.T officer explained. "Sniper takes 'em out, smash the windows, a team repels in. Team moves in by the stairways. Two to three casualties, max."

Jim nodded. "Let's do it."

"It's not that simple. With the Joker it never is," said a voice.

Batman and Emma turned to find Batman behind them.

"What's simple is that every second we don't take, those people get closer to blowing each other up!" Jim said angrily.

"These people are getting to desperate. They will eat each other to survive," Emma added.

"That won't happen," Batman said firmly.

"Then he'll blow both of them up!" Jim shouted.

"Have the Joker's games taught you anything?" Emma asked incredulously. "The Joker is showing us what people will do to survive, even if it means killing each other. We can't waste another second-"

"I need five minutes alone," Batman told them.

"No, there's no time!" Jim said in frustration.

Batman had already walked passed Jim and Emma and jumped on top of the building.

Jim drew his gun. "We have clear shots! Dent is in there with them. We have to save Dent! _I _have to save Dent! Get ready!"

Batman had already jumped off the building and flew into one of the windows.

"Two minutes, then we breach," Jim declared.

As Jim and Emma waited for Batman, Jim's phone rang. "Hello?"

Barbara was on the other line. "Jim, we're in trouble!" she shrieked.

"Barbara, calm down," Jim said.

"He has the kids!" Barbara shouted.

"Hello Jim," a cold voice greeted.

Jim was taken aback. "Harvey? Where's my family?"

"Where my family died," Harvey replied sinisterly.

Jim could only hear a dial tone on the other line. Jim was dazed for a moment. Harvey was proving true to his word. He was going to make Jim sorry for losing Rachel. Jim knew he had to go to 250 52nd Street at once and save his family.

Emma approached him. "What is it, Jim?"

"I have to go," Jim said hastily.

"Go where? What's going on?" Emma wanted to know.

"I can't tell you," Jim sighed.

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'm going with you," Emma declared.

"No! You can't be a part of this!" Jim cried.

"I didn't ask permission," Emma said firmly. "I'm going with you."

"You can't!" Jim said desperately.

"Someone's gotta watch your back," Emma argued. "It might as well be me."

"Emma, I don't have time to explain," Jim said. "Just get a unit down to 250 52nd Street as soon as possible."

"But why?" Emma asked.

"Just do it! I have to go!" Jim cried.

Before Emma could say another word, Jim had raced off to his car. Jim was beginning to sweat as he hurried to save his family. He had already lost Commissioner Loeb and Rachel. He did not want to lose anyone else, especially his family. Jim knew Harvey was going to make him pay dearly for losing Rachel.

**A/N: Oh dear! Jim's in trouble! Can Emma save him? I really appreciate the reviews from my loyal readers and followers. It means a great deal to me. Thank you, and enjoy! **


	16. A Dark Knight

Chapter 16: A Dark Knight

Jim raced against time to 250, 52nd Street. This was the place where the Joker murdered Rachel Dawes. Now, it was the place where Harvey Dent was holding Jim's family hostage. Jim received an urgent phone call from his wife alerting him of the danger only to hear Harvey's voice. Jim knew instantly that Harvey Dent was truly gone. The honorable district attorney Jim trusted was replaced by the broken, deranged Two-Face. Jim's heart raced as he parked his car in front of the charred building. There was still yellow police tape around the building. It was completely black, like ash. Jim hurried up the stairs, hoping he could save his family.

"Dent!" he called.

There was no answer. Jim only heard his voice echo through the empty building. A shiver ran down his spine. He knew that if his family were alive, they would call out to him. Jim began to tremble as he searched the place, his weapon drawn. Finally, Jim saw three figures in the distance. Jim squinted into the distance and to his relief, saw his family sitting far away. Jim's heart leaped as he ran to save his family. Suddenly, a pistol collided into the back of Jim's neck! Jim crumpled to the ground next to his family, who were quivering with fear. Jim felt a heel dig into his ribs and turn him on his back. Holding his throbbing head, Jim looked up and saw Two-Face standing before him. Two-Face had a pistol in his hand.

"This is where they brought her, Gordon," Two-Face said. "after your men handed her over. This is where she died."

"I know. I was here. Trying to save her," Jim replied.

"But you didn't," Two-Face said menacingly.

Jim shook his head. "I couldn't," he said remorsefully.

"Yes, you could've," Two-Face said bitterly. "I you'd listened to me. If you stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the Devil."

"I was trying to fight the mob!" Jim shouted.

Two-Face's eyes gleamed with rage. He pointed his gun square between Jim's eyes. Jim trembled, but he did not falter. He had to be brave for his family.

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself to me if you knew what I'd lost," Two-Face said murderously.

Two-Face turned his gaze to Jim's terrified family. "Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most? Tell them it's gonna be alright when you know it's not?" Two-Face questioned. "Well, you're about to know what that feels like, Gordon. _Then, _you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

"You're not going to hurt my family," Jim said firmly.

Two-Face smiled frostily. "No. Just the person you love most."

Two-Face knelt down by Jim's family and held his gun to Barbara's head. Barbara was shaking terribly as she held her children.

"So, is it your wife?" Two-Face asked.

Jim felt as if he could barely breathe watching Two-Face torment his wife. "Put down the gun, Harvey," he begged. "Harvey, put down the gun. Please, Harvey, please."

Two-Face ignored him and pointed the gun at Jimmy Jr.

At the sight of his son being threatened, Jim had reached his breaking point. "Oh God, will you stop pointing that gun at my family!"

Two-Face smiled triumphantly as he pulled Jimmy Junior away. "We have a winner."

Barbara hopelessly reached for Jimmy Junior as Two-Face pulled him from her and stood in front of Jim. "No! No, Jim! Stop him!" she sobbed. "Don't let him!"

"Harvey, Harvey, I'm sorry!" Jim shouted. "For everything! Please don't hurt my son."

Two-Face was distracted as he heard sirens as well as dogs barking. Jim could hear the sound of the police arriving. He knew Emma had arrived just as he told her.

"You brought your cops?" Two-Face demanded.

"All they know is there's a situation," Jim said helplessly. "They don't know who or what. They're just creating a perimeter."

"You think I want to escape from this?" Two-Face said violently. "There is no escape from this."

Two-Face turned his gaze toward the sound of the sirens and dogs. "Once I'm finished with you, your little helper, Lawson is next."

"Leave Emma out of this," Jim said. "She isn't responsible for what happened. I am."

"She helped you make your deal! She is equally guilty!" Two-Face said furiously. "I'm going to hurt her, Gordon. I'm going to make her beg for forgiveness, just like you. After you lose the one you love most, you're gonna know how I felt."

"You don't wanna hurt the boy, Harvey," said a gravelly voice.

Jim's heart leaped as Batman appeared from the shadows.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's fair!" Two-Face boomed. "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time. But you were wrong. The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance."

Two-Face held up his coin. "Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three," Batman said.

"Then why was it me who was the only one who lost everything?" Two-Face demanded.

"It wasn't," Batman replied.

"The Joker chose me!" Two-Face yelled.

"Because you were the best of us," Batman countered. "He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right," Two-Face declared.

"You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people responsible," Batman said.

"Fair enough," Two-Face replied. "You first."

Two-Face flipped his coin. In an instant, he fired a shot, hitting Batman directly in the abdomen. Jim's heart sank. His one true escape from this nightmare was now gone.

Two-Face pointed the gun at his own head. "My turn."

Two-Face flipped his coin and pointed the gun back at Jimmy Junior.

"Harvey, you were right. Rachel's death was my fault. Please, don't punish the boy. Please punish me," Jim said desperately.

"I'm about to," Two-Face replied darkly. "Tell your boy he's gonna be alright, Gordon. Lie, like I lied."

Jim stared tearfully at his son. "It's going to be alright son," he whispered.

Jimmy Junior nodded and closed his eyes. Two-Face flipped his coin high into the air. Suddenly, Batman sprang awake and shoved Two-Face off the side of the building! Barbara screamed and Jim jumped to the side of the building. Much to Jim's relief, Batman was clinging on to the building, holding Jimmy Junior in one arm. Jim held out his hand and pulled his son to safety. Once he pulled Jimmy up, Jim embraced his son. Jim turned when he heard the sound of wood smashing to the ground. Batman was lying motionless next to Two-Face.

Jim rushed down to Batman. Two-Face lay next to Batman as still as stone. He was dead. Jim then crouched over Batman.

"Daddy? Daddy, is he okay?" Jimmy Junior asked.

Jim hastily reached for his radio, but Batman stopped him.

"Thank you," Jim sighed.

"You don't have to thank me," Batman said.

"Yes I do," Jim said gratefully.

Jim and Batman stared at the fallen Two-Face. The Joker had succeeded in his plan to destroy the best of them.

"The Joker won. Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for, undone," Jim said sorrowfully. "Whatever chance you get of fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose hope."

"They won't," Batman said. "They must never know what he did."

"Five dead, two of them cops. You can't sweep that over," Jim said forlornly.

Batman got to his feet and turned Two-Face's head to his still intact side. "But the Joker cannot win," he said firmly. "Gotham needs its true hero. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things cause I'm not a hero, not like Dent."

Batman turned to Jim. "I killed those people. That's what I can be."

Jim's eyes widened in horror. "No, no. You can't, you're not!" he protested.

"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be," Batman said bravely.

Batman handed Jim his radio. "Call it in."

"They'll hunt you," Jim said.

"You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me. Set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen," Batman said. "Because sometimes, the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded."

Jim got on his radio. "Emma, Emma are you there?"

"Yes, Jim," Emma replied.

"All units must go after the Batman," Jim said. "I want a manhunt for the Batman."

"Jim, are you sure?" Emma said in disbelief.

"That's an order!" Jim shouted. "We take down Batman!"

Jim put down his radio and watched as Batman ran into the darkness.

Jimmy Junior hurried down to his father's side. "Batman! Batman!" he called. "Why's he running, Dad?"

"Because we have to chase him, son," Jim replied.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Jimmy said, confused.

"Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now," Jim said earnestly. "So we'll hunt him because he can take it. Because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight."

Jim knew that Batman was gone. He was fearful knowing that the next time he encountered Batman, he would have to arrest him. Jim knew that it was for the best to protect Gotham from the Joker's final scheme. Jim hurried to his wife and children.

"Barbara, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Barbara said. "Where's Batman?"

"He's gone," Jim replied. "My cops have gone after him."

"You set the cops on him?" Barbara asked, appalled. "Jim, he saved us. How could you?"

"It was for Gotham," Jim replied.

Just then, Emma raced to the scene.

"Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you were going after Batman," Jim said, surprised.

"I had to do my duty to you first," Emma said firmly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jim replied. "We're all fine."

"We captured the Joker, but I'm afraid we were too late," Emma said ruefully, "I had to see for myself. Harvey is dead."

"Batman murdered him," Jim replied.

"_What?_" Emma said, stunned. "No, he couldn't. He wouldn't!"

"He held my family hostage, Emma," Jim said. "He snapped Harvey's neck and tossed him off the building."

"I don't believe you," Emma said. "Why would Batman betray us?"

"The Joker pushed him too far," Jim replied. "He felt that he lost everything when the Joker came. The Joker used Batman. He broke him and turned him against us. Believe me, Emma. I saw the crazed look in his eyes. The Batman we thought we knew is gone."

Emma stared into Jim's eyes and finally believed him. "Can I take you home?" she asked.

"No, we'll be fine," Jim reassured her. "I will see you at the M.C.U."

Jim and his family drove back home. Jim sent his kids to bed, but Barbara remained on the couch.

"Barbara, you really should get some rest," Jim suggested.

"You didn't answer my question, Jim," Barbara said. "How could you turn on Batman? He saved our lives, and now you're going to hunt him. Why?"

"It needs to be this way," Jim said sincerely. "No one can know what Harvey did."

"So you will lie to everyone?" Barbara asked angrily.

"If that's what it takes to defeat the Joker, yes," Jim said firmly. "If anyone finds out what Harvey did, everything will be undone. The criminals he put away will be back on the street, and everything we did will have been for nothing. I can't let that happen."

"And in the meantime we pretend that Harvey Dent didn't try to murder our son," Barbara said coldly. "I don't know who the Joker broke tonight, Jim, but I don't think it was only Harvey."

"Barbara, I have to go," Jim said. "I love you."

Barbara did not reply. She simply watched as Jim headed out the door. Jim arrived back at the M.C.U. The night sky was dark as the rain poured down. The bullpen of the M.C.U was crowded with police officers as well as a news team. Jim found Emma among the police officers.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"There's something left I have to do," Jim declared.

"I called the mayor's office, hence why the cameras are here," Emma explained. "He's already declaring that this will be Harvey Dent Day. He's going to pass a bill to make this a holiday,and he expects you to speak at a memorial tomorrow."

"Very well," Jim said dutifully.

Jim took an ax from the fire safety equipment. "I have to do one last thing."

"You're going to declare public war on Batman," Emma said knowingly.

"It has to be done," Jim said.

Emma nodded. She and the rest of the police force as well as the news team gathered outside in the pouring rain as Jim made his stance against Batman public. Jim hesitated for a moment as he felt the pain of turning against the true hero of Gotham. Jim gathered his courage and with three strong swings, the shining Bat-Signal was dark and shattered. Batman was now Gotham's newest enemy.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoyed that. This is a truly heartbreaking moment. Once again, I apologize for not including the "choice words" but I do not use rough language in my stories. Let me know how I am doing. I appreciate all the reviews. Thank you to my readers. You make writing this story fun! **


	17. I Believed in Harvey Dent

Chapter 17: "I Believed in Harvey Dent"

Open war had been declared on Batman. Commissioner Jim Gordon was leading this war for the price of peace. At this time, a drained Jim was called on to commemorate the fallen hero, Harvey Dent. Jim knew the truth about the true Harvey Dent. The real Harvey Dent attempted to murder his son. Jim was forced to remember Harvey Dent as a hero to keep the peace in Gotham and save it from the Joker's wrath. The events from the night before had taken their toll on Barbara, Jim's wife. She had not spoke to him since that night. On that morning, Barbara caught Jim before he could slip out the door.

"You're going to Dent's memorial?" she said.

"Barbara, I told you. I have no choice," Jim said sadly.

"You always have a choice, Jim. You can choose to tell people the truth," Barbara said bitterly.

"If I do that, the people will lose hope. I can't let that happen."

"So we're just going to remember the man who tried to murder our son as a hero?"

"You know I don't want to do this."

"Then tell people the truth."

"I can't. They need to believe in their hero."

"Right now, I wish I could believe in you."

Barbara's words shook Jim to his core. His wife was already losing faith in him. Jim said a faint "I love you" to Barbara and raced out the door. Jim buried his face in his hands after he ducked into his car. He knew he was losing his wife as a price for winning the battle against the Joker.

Jim was not the only one affected by the previous night's events. Emma and her husband were also at odds with each other over the events. Ethan had returned from Pennsylvania and heard about Harvey's murder and the manhunt for Batman that Emma was supposed to be a part of. He was troubled knowing that Emma did not partake in the manhunt for whom he thought was a murderer. Emma was also on her way to Dent's memorial when Ethan questioned her about the manhunt.

"What are you doing, Emma?" Ethan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, confused.

"What are you doing going to Dent's memorial to respect him when you didn't honor him last night?" Ethan demanded.

"How can you say I didn't honor him?"

"You told me that Gordon ordered you to hunt down Batman. Why didn't you?"

Emma swallowed hard before she replied. "I had to see to Commissioner Gordon and his family. I had to make sure they weren't hurt."

"Tell me the real reason why you didn't go after Batman," Ethan replied gravely.

Emma did not speak for a long moment. She knew she was caught. With a sigh, she confessed to her husband. "I didn't want to."

"How could you not?" Ethan asked, aghast. "That freak is a psychotic murderer. You know what he did to Dent."

"I don't believe it," Emma replied firmly. "I never did last night and I'll never believe it."

"Emma, he murdered Dent and so many others. Why can you not accept that?" Ethan demanded.

"Because he's a hero," Emma replied. "We lost Dent, and this city needs a hero. Batman is the hero that Gotham needs right now. I cannot believe that the hero we need would turn against us."

"Batman was never a hero," Ethan said. "The only true hero this city ever had was Dent, and you betrayed what he stood for by not going after his murderer."

Emma felt as if Ethan stabbed her in the heart. It was a lingering pain that dwelt with her the entire day. Her husband was beginning to lose faith in her. Emma left Ethan standing there and continued on to the memorial.

Jim and Emma sat next to each other as the memorial for Harvey Dent was held at City Hall. It seemed as if all of Gotham gathered to honor its fallen hero. Behind the podium, there was a large picture of Harvey Dent. Jim trembled as he looked upon the face of the man he once knew. He was now the man who tried to murder his son. Before he knew it, Jim was called to the podium by Mayor Garcia. Jim felt as if he was walking to a death chamber as he approached the podium with his speech in hand.

"Harvey Dent was a hero, a hero. Not the one we deserved, but the one we needed. Nothing less than a knight, shining," Jim said ruefully. "I knew Harvey Dent. I was his friend. And it will be a very long time before someone inspires us the way he did. I believed in Harvey Dent."

Jim slowly stepped away from the podium as the massive crowd applauded him. Mayor Garcia stepped up to the podium as the applause died down. "That was an incredible speech by Commissioner Gordon," he acknowledged. "Indeed, it will be a long time before we are inspired by someone as we were inspired by Harvey Dent. However, Harvey Dent did inspire me. He inspired me to stand up to organized crime in this city. As a result of this inspiration, I am very pleased to announce that we have passed The Dent Act. This act will deny parole to any members of organized crime. It is the act that Dent would have thought of. Yesterday's date, the night that Harvey Dent was murdered, is going to be a tradition known as Harvey Dent Day. A day in which we honor the life of this incredible, inspirational man who taught us to stand up to crime no matter what. Let's honor Harvey Dent."

Mayor Garcia was met with thunderous applause. Jim knew in this moment that his lie was sealed. After the ceremony, Jim met with Emma.

"That was quite a poignant speech," she commended.

"I assure you it was sincere," Jim said.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Emma said. "You looked as if you were walking to your death. Somehow I doubt Harvey is the reason for your distress."

"You don't miss anything, do you?" Jim said grimly. "It's quite a blow when you've been betrayed by someone you thought was your greatest hope."

"Like Batman?" Emma asked.

Jim could hear the doubt in Emma's voice. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"With all due respect, Jim, I can't," Emma replied solemnly. "Batman was the greatest hope Gotham City ever had. I cannot believe he would turn on us on the Joker's tricks."

"Are you saying you don't trust me, Emma?" Jim asked dubiously.

"You're one of the few people in Gotham that I do trust," Emma replied earnestly.

"Then if you trust me, you must believe me when I tell you Batman betrayed us," Jim replied.

"Fair enough," Emma replied. "You know, at least we still have one hero left."

"Emma, I assure you Harvey Dent did more than I ever could," Jim said humbly.

"You saved us from the Joker. You're bringing people hope," Emma said. "You are bringing Gotham back. You are the hero Gotham needs now."

Jim nodded in appreciation but he knew he was no hero. He knew the true hero of Gotham was the man he had promised to hunt down.

In the following years, Gotham celebrated Harvey Dent Day. Every year, Jim was tortured by the memories of Two-Face holding a gun to his son's head. It hurt Jim that he was being forced to hunt down his friend during these years. What was most torturous for him was that each year took its toll on his marriage. Barbara would never join him on Harvey Dent Day. She felt that it was an insult to honor the man who attempted to murder her son. Jim knew she was ashamed of him for building this lie. Finally, Harvey Dent Day took its final blow to his marriage.

"I cannot believe you have supported this madman all this time," Barbara said angrily. "You honor this madman, and you don't honor your own family."

"You don't think I honor you?" Jim asked, hurt. "Do you know how hard it is for me to do this every year? To pretend that this all never happened? It's harder than you know. I have no choice. This is how it has to be."

"What's happened to you, Jim?" Barbara asked. "You're not the man I married. The man I married would've put his family first. He would tell the truth."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jim said ruefully.

"If you can't do that, then I can't stand by you anymore," Barbara declared.

Jim's heart shattered. He knew what Barbara was going to say.

"Barbara, please. Please, don't do this," he begged.

"Jim, I'm divorcing you, and I'm taking the kids with me," Barbara said.

"Barbara, no. Please, you don't have to do this," Jim pleaded.

"I'm afraid I have no choice. I cannot stand by you anymore and watch you celebrate this madman. I can't have the kids looking to you in this way," Barbara replied.

"Barbara, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I can't support you anymore," Barbara said. "I hope that you become the honest man I once knew."

Much like Jim, Emma's marriage was falling apart over the years. Ethan did not support Emma's views on Batman. He refused to believe Batman was anything more than a murderer. As a result, Ethan refused to live in a city where Batman roamed free. It was only one day when Emma made a stunning announcement that sealed the fate of her marriage.

"You're attending Harvey Dent Day again, I assume?" Ethan asked.

"Of course," Emma replied.

"Is there nothing I can do to persuade you to leave Gotham?" Ethan asked hopelessly.

"Leave? Why would I leave?" Emma demanded.

"It's been years since Batman murdered Dent, and he's not been found. I won't live in a city where a madman roams free," Ethan said firmly.

"Ethan, you know I can't leave. I am a Gotham City detective," Emma said.

"You can get a position in another state," Ethan suggested.

"If I leave, then I betray everything I stand for. I am trying to make this city a better place. I cannot abandon it now," Emma said passionately.

"We can make a better place somewhere else," Ethan told her.

"It is not only for us that I am trying to make this city better," Emma said.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"I'm pregnant," Emma replied.

Ethan was stunned. "Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent," Emma replied.

"Then you have to leave Gotham. It isn't safe here," Ethan urged.

"That is exactly why I have to stay. I cannot abandon Gotham City when I am trying to bring it back," Emma said solemnly.

"You are not going to change your mind, are you?" Ethan asked forlornly.

Emma shook her head. "I can't."

Ethan grabbed a suitcase and hastily started to pack. "If you will not come with me, then I have no choice but to leave you."

"Ethan, please," Emma said remorsefully. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to go."

"I'm sorry, Emma, but if you are not willing to put your unborn child first, I can't be a part of that," Ethan said firmly. "I have stood by your side and lived in this crime-ridden city. I can't do that anymore. I am leaving you."

Ethan finished packing and reached for the door.

Emma hastily grabbed the door. "Ethan, please. You can't leave."

"It's too late, Emma," Ethan said sadly. "It's been too many years too late."

Ethan pulled away from Emma. With the sharp sound of the door closing, Emma knew that was it. Her marriage was over.

**A/N: Awww, poor Jim and Emma! Both of them aren't doing too well at the moment. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate them very much. Enjoy! **


	18. Shared Pain and a Baby

Chapter 18: Shared Pain and a Baby

The years of torment after Harvey Dent's death had taken its final blow for Jim and Emma. Both of their marriages were over. For both of them, everything they had done since Harvey's death seemed to have been for nothing. Both of them lost the people they were trying to protect most. Jim's pain was only increased as he had no one to confide in about the terrible events of Harvey Dent's death. Jim was left with only his job as commissioner of Gotham's police. As a result, Jim spent most of his time at the Major Crimes Unit. During this time, organized crime had dramatically decreased as a result of the Dent Act which denied parole to any participant of organized crime. Despite the brighter outlook for Gotham, Jim remained in the Major Crimes Unit for hours on end. He did not want to endure the pain of going home and being reminded that he would never see his wife or children again. His long hours in the office did not escape Emma's notice, as she had troubles of her own. One night, Emma caught Jim aimlessly going over the crime rates in his office.

"Haven't you noticed the crime stats have declined?" Emma questioned.

"That doesn't mean that this city is without crime," Jim replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain the overly long hours in your office," Emma replied.

"I could say the same thing about you," Jim said smartly.

"What are you doing here, Jim?" Emma wanted to know.

"Fulfilling my job as commissioner," Jim answered. "And I suspect you are doing yours as a detective."

Emma sighed. "Alright, what I meant was are you intending to see your wife again? I'm sure she and the kids miss you."

Jim grimaced uncomfortably. "Well, I'm sure they do."

"You're lying," Emma said. "What's going on, Jim?"

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" Jim said.

"That's why you promoted me," Emma said. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Barbara and I are divorced," Jim replied glumly. "She took the kids with her. She's going to live in Cleveland."

Emma's heart sank. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

Emma then smiled bitterly. "It just so happens I know what you're going through. Ethan left me, too."

"I'm sorry," Jim said solemnly. "If I may ask, what happened?"

"He didn't want to live in a city where a masked thug roams free," Emma explained. "He tried to convince me to leave with him, but I refused. I told him that Gotham is where I belong. When I told him my good news, that was the final straw."

Jim's face wrinkled in confusion. "What good news?"

Emma's hands gently touched her small belly. "I'm pregnant."

Jim's jaw dropped. "You're pregnant?"

Emma nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked in surprise. "Shouldn't you be on maternity leave?"

"And what good would I be on maternity leave?" Emma countered.

"Emma, you're pregnant. You should be resting," Jim told her.

"And you shouldn't be here at this hour but here you are," Emma countered. "Look, you aren't going to sit on your hands, and I am not going to sit on mine for nine months."

Jim smiled, impressed. "Understood."

"Besides, we share the same pain, we can keep each other company," Emma replied.

"I like the way you think," Jim said.

"Again, that is why you promoted me," Emma replied with a smirk.

After leaving the Major Crimes Unit, Emma headed back home. Emma opened the door to find it black and deserted inside. Although it had been a long time since Ethan left her, she was still wishing to see him again. She was not used to being alone. She wished so desperately to have Ethan greet her at the door when she came home. As Emma settled in for the night, she felt her small belly. The growing life in her made Emma hopeful. Although she did not have a husband, she still had a child to love. As well as having a baby coming, Emma knew that she could count on Jim to be by her side as well. Emma understood that she was not so alone after all.

As Jim arrived home, he too, felt the same emptiness. Barbara was not there to kiss him as he came in. Barbara had not kissed Jim since the night Harvey Dent died. Jim missed the tight embrace of his children as they greeted him. He missed tucking in his children every night. Despite not having a wife and children, Jim felt he was not truly alone. He still had Emma's friendship, and they shared a common bond. Jim knew he was not without friends.

Nine months later, the anniversary of Harvey Dent Day was approaching. It was August, the height of summer. There were only two weeks until Harvey Dent Day celebrated its eighth anniversary. The looming anniversary brought about an uneasiness in Jim. Every year of Harvey Dent Day he was reminded of the fallen hero and the madman who died in his place. He was also reminded of the reason why his wife left him. Emma was not in the Major Crimes Unit at all. She was quickly nearing her due date. Emma's absence only worsened Jim's pain. Jim's pain was lifted when Emma was in the office. With her absence, Jim only felt the approaching anniversary of Harvey Dent's death tighten on him like a noose.

Emma was also feeling quite lonely without Jim. He was like a crutch for her in the past few months and not being around him made her feel crippled. Emma was disappointed that her condition kept her from work. She wanted to make Gotham better for her child and she felt that she was not living up to that promise. Nevertheless, Emma was hopeful as she awaited the birth of her child. However, Emma did not await the events of her son's birth.

Emma had just left her father's home. Emma knew her father would be pleased to take care of her unborn child. She knew that it would have made her late mother proud to know she was expecting. Emma happily left her father's when suddenly, the butt of a pistol collided into her head. Emma was dazed as she was grabbed by the arms and hauled off by two men. One of the men held a knife to her throat.

The man who held a knife to Emma's throat spoke. "I see you have a bun in the oven so you better cooperate if you want to deliver it. Where's the Commissioner?"

"And what makes you think I'll cooperate?" Emma said defiantly.

The man pressed the knife harder to Emma's throat. "If you want to live to get that thing out of you, you will tell us. Where's the Commissioner?"

"How arrogant of you to think I'll cooperate," Emma said slickly.

She punched the man holding the knife in the groin, causing him to double over. Emma tried to run, but the second man held her firm. The man holding the knife recovered and glared fiercely at Emma. He held the knife to her again, but instead of holding it at her throat, he pointed it at her oversized belly.

"That wasn't very smart," he menacingly. "If you don't want us to perform our own C-section, I suggest you tell us where the Commissioner is."

"No, I think you were dumb. It's one thing to threaten a detective, but you should never threaten a pregnant woman," Emma countered.

"Good advice, but you can't threaten us. You don't have a weapon," the man holding the knife said.

"I have yours," Emma said.

Before both men could react, Emma shot the first man. She quickly elbowed the second man in the face before shooting him, too. Suddenly, Emma felt a great pain inside her.

_Oh God. Not now,_ she thought.

Emma felt another and another. Emma knew she was in labor. She knew it was not a good time to be in labor. She was still reeling from the blow to her head and she was alone. Just when Emma believed she and her unborn child were lost, a familiar face showed up.

"Emma!" the voice said.

Emma looked up and saw Jim in front of her. "Jim, how?-"

"I heard the gunshots," Jim replied quickly. "Are you alright?"

"No...baby coming. Now!" Emma replied with great pain.

"What?" Jim asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Emma snapped.

"Alright, just calm down. I'll call an ambulance," Jim said.

Jim hastily dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone and described Emma's situation as fast as he could. As soon as he hung up, he turned back to Emma and tried to keep her calm.

"The ambulance is coming. You're going to be alright. Both of you," Jim reassured her. "It's okay. It's okay."

Jim quivered as he recalled the last time he said those words. The last time he spoke those words, Harvey Dent was holding a gun to his son's head. Jim hoped that he was not giving Emma false hope. Jim supported Emma and sat her down against the wall. He noticed two bodies lying face down where Emma was.

"They were after you," Emma said through her pain.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied. "They most likely wanted to kill you."

"Seems like you stopped them in their tracks," Jim said.

"I tried to warn them," Emma said.

Emma let out a huge groan of pain. "Now I see why I should've left Gotham. I thought my husband was wrong. Guess it was the opposite."

"Hey, you're a detective and a mother. You're just doing what's right for you and your baby," Jim comforted.

Emma nearly screamed in pain. "Jim, I'm not going to make it."

"The ambulance is on it's way," Jim said calmly.

"I can't wait anymore! I need to push!" Emma shouted. "I'm scared, Jim. I can't lose him."

"I'm scared, too. It's okay. The baby will be fine," Jim said in comfort. "Did you say it was a boy?"

"Jim, I don't have time to chat! Hurry!" Emma shrieked.

"Sorry," Jim replied.

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Emma asked.

"No, but I've seen my wife go through two kids. I think I can handle it," Jim answered.

"Oh, that's comforting," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "It's very simple. I push, and you catch the baby."

"I can handle this, Emma. I promise," Jim said. "On the count of three, I need you to push. Ready?"

Emma nodded. "Of course!"

"Okay. One, two, three, push!" Jim cried.

With a groan of pain, Emma grabbed her knees and pushed.

"You're doing great, Emma!" Jim said with a smile. "Again, Emma! Ready?"

Once more, Emma grabbed her kneecaps and pushed. "Am I any closer?"

"It's almost there," Jim replied. "Okay, deep breath. Ready? Go, go, go!"

Emma continued to push until she exhausted herself. With each push, Emma felt as if the baby would never come out.

"Okay, Emma, just one more," Jim said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Emma groaned.

"Just one more. I can see its head," Jim answered. "You're almost done!"

"Finally," Emma groaned.

"Okay. One more. Ready?" Jim said.

"Please stop asking me that," Emma said, exhausted.

"Sorry," Jim apologized. "Alright. One, two, three, push!"

For the final time, Emma gripped her knees and pushed. She cried out as loud as she could before leaning back against the wall. At long last, the clear, high voice of the baby replaced Emma's screams. Jim took off his coat and wrapped the baby inside.

"He's here," Jim said proudly.

Emma took her son and kissed him. "I have a son. I have a son!"

"You did great," Jim whispered.

"So did you," Emma said gratefully.

"Well, you did all the work," Jim joked.

At long last, the ambulance arrived followed by some police officers. The police looked over the scene while Jim helped Emma and her baby onto a gurney.

"Emma, I'm coming with you," Jim whispered.

"No, Jim. Stay here. You're needed here," Emma whispered.

"But I have to help you," Jim replied.

"You already did," Emma reassured him. "I'll be fine."

Jim nodded as Emma and her baby were lifted into the ambulance. As soon as the sirens disappeared into the distance, Jim was glad that he saved two lives. Jim was now perplexed as now he had to find out why the men who attacked Emma were after him.

**A/N: Aww, Jim helped Emma! I hope you all enjoyed that. Just in case, this chapter is meant to be where the first chapter left off. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy what happens next! Thank you! **


	19. Harvey Dent Day

Chapter 19: Harvey Dent Day

The morning after Emma's attack and labor, Jim was hard at work at the Major Crimes Unit. He was pouring over photos of the crime scene. Jim even went back to the actual crime scene, which was now surrounded in yellow and black police tape. The only evidence recovered from the scene was the gun Emma stole from her attackers to kill them as well as the knife her attacker threatened her with. Jim came out of his office and met with his Deputy Commissioner, Peter Foley for any news of the case.

"Have you got anything new, Peter?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid the only other thing we have are just identifications of the dead guys your rookie killed," Foley said gravely. "Looks like she slipped up."

"You and I know Emma to be better than that," Jim said crossly. "She said they attacked her and would've murdered her and her baby. I can't hold that against her."

"Well, it would be nice to have some prisoners to interrogate, wouldn't it?" Foley said.

"I agree, but Emma was protecting her baby," Jim said. "What about the weapon? Any leads on that?"

"Nothing except the killer's identity," Foley answered. "He could just be some random thug."

"He wasn't a random thug," Jim argued. "Emma said he was very curious about my whereabouts. She thinks her attackers were using her to murder me."

"And now we'll never know what they wanted because your rookie blew them away," Foley said indignantly.

"I'll tell you this one more time, Peter, Emma was only protecting the baby she gave birth to minutes later. She had no choice. You and I would've done the same if it were our kids."

"I suppose I would," Foley admitted.

"Keep on this case, and let me know if you get anything new," Jim said.

"Yes sir," Foley said obediently.

That afternoon, Jim was able to make a visit to Gotham General Hospital. He was anxious to know of Emma and her baby's health. Jim hoped that Emma and the baby were well after the previous night's events. Jim was eager to inform Emma about what the information he gathered concerning her attack. Jim entered the hospital and asked a nurse where to find Emma. The nurse directed Jim to the third floor. Jim arrived at Emma's room to find her propped up with pillows and her baby boy in her arms.

"Hello, Emma," Jim greeted.

"Jim!" Emma said happily.

"I came to see how you and the little one are doing," Jim said.

Jim pulled a chair up to Emma's bed and sat down. "So, how are you adjusting to motherhood?"

"Very well," Emma replied. "The doctors said he's a very healthy boy. He was nine pounds and six ounces."

Jim winced. "Ouch. I'd say you gave birth to a giant."

"You can say that again," Emma laughed. "He's a strong boy. He's perfect."

Emma held out her arms so Jim could see the wide-eyed child's blue eyes staring at him. Jim could not help but beam at the child.

"Aw, look at him," he said in delight. "He's a good-looking kid. He's definitely going to have girls chasing after him when he's old enough."

"Can we not think about that now?" Emma laughed. "That is at least eighteen years away."

"Sorry," Jim replied.

"Would you like to hold him?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Jim said gladly.

Jim sat up and took the baby boy from Emma's outstretched arms before taking his seat again. Jim felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the boy. Emma's little boy reminded him so much of his own son, Jimmy Jr.

"Hey, big man," Jim whispered to the baby.

The baby yawned and stretched his arms. Jim playfully stroked the baby's cheek.

"He likes you," Emma whispered.

Jim smiled. "Does he have a name?"

"His name is Jacob. Jacob Gabriel," Emma replied.

"You gave him my initials?" he asked in surprise.

Emma nodded. "It's only fair. You're the reason he's here. I never got to say thank you last night."

"You don't have to thank me," Jim said humbly.

"I do," Emma insisted. "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here, so thank you."

"Well, you did all the work. I just caught him," Jim said.

"How has the case been going?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

Jim sighed. "We haven't found much. We only found fingerprints on the gun but we don't know anything about the men who attacked you. We're working on it."

"I'm sorry for making you work twice as hard. I shouldn't have killed those men," Emma said.

"Hey, you were only trying to protect Jacob. If you didn't act, he wouldn't be here," Jim comforted her.

"But if I had only arrested them, we would have information. Those men wanted you, Jim, not me and we don't know why," Emma said. "We already lost Rachel and Harvey. We can't lose you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm the commissioner, and part of my job is getting threats," Jim said.

"Well, dying is not part of your job," Emma argued. "I am going to help find out who is after you."

"Speaking of help, who is going to help you with Jacob?" Jim wanted to know.

"My dad. He was so happy that he was having a grandson. He said my mom would be happy, too," Emma said wistfully.

"Well, if you need any help with Jacob, you can count on me," Jim said earnestly.

"I appreciate that," Emma said humbly.

Two weeks after Emma's attack and Jacob's birth, Harvey Dent Day had come again. This was the eighth year of Gotham's holiday. As he did every year, Jim felt the pain of this day. The pain was worsened since Barbara left and took the children with her. For eight years, Jim carried the truth about the real Harvey Dent with him. The lie he told Gotham may have saved the city, but it cost him his family. This night, Jim thought it was time to tell people the truth. The pain was too unbearable for him to carry any longer. Jim was expected to speak and he prepared a speech that told the truth about the events of Harvey Dent Day.

Jim drove to Wayne Manor, where Bruce Wayne hosted the event. As the crowd gathered to remember Harvey Dent, Jim read over his speech, determined to let people know the truth. Jim barely noticed the people around him.

"Working hard?" said a voice.

Jim looked up and saw Emma. She was wearing a short, sleeveless, purple dress and her hair was loose on her shoulders.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Jim said, surprised.

"Well, good to see you, too," Emma said sardonically.

"I thought you were supposed to be at home with Jacob," Jim said.

"I'm doing my job to honor Harvey Dent. You didn't expect me to miss it, did you?" Emma asked.

"Well, yes I did. You have a son now," Jim said honestly.

"And that means I can't be a detective?" Emma said sarcastically. "Come on, Jim, I know you're better than that. Just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I have to stop doing my job, even if you did clean up the streets."

Jim chuckled. "Well, I did have help."

"Besides, I thought I'd be here to support you," Emma said.

"Support me?" Jim asked.

"Well, as we both share the same pain of being divorced and losing Harvey, I thought I should be here for you. I thought I'd repay you for saving my son," Emma explained.

"I suppose we're even then," Jim said with a smile.

As the night pressed on, Mayor Garcia stepped up to the podium. He praised Harvey Dent as well as the Dent Act which denied parole to organized crime. He thanked Bruce Wayne, who was mysteriously absent from the event his foundation hosted. Jim was so engrossed in his speech that he was startled when he heard Congressman Gilly speak.

"Ever lay eyes on Wayne at one of these things?" Congressman Gilly asked.

"No one has. Not in years," replied Foley.

"Well, at least he's generous enough to support Harvey in death," Emma said. "I heard he was really behind Harvey years ago."

Jim quivered as he heard Mayor Garcia demonize Batman, the friend who took the blame for Harvey's crimes. Jim knew it was time to tell people the truth for his friend's sake. As he heard Mayor Garcia call his name, he knew now was his chance. Jim stepped up to the podium with his speech in front of him.

"The truth," Jim whispered.

As Jim stood at the podium, he began to remember the horrible events of this night eight years ago. He heard his wife's cries, Harvey's shouts. He saw his son's tearful face and the scarred, monstrous face of Harvey. Jim remembered why Batman took the blame on this night. It was to save Gotham from the whims of a madman. If anyone learned what Harvey had done, everything they worked for would be undone. Jim decided that now was not the time for the truth.

"I have a speech telling the truth about Harvey Dent, but maybe the time isn't right," Jim said sincerely.

Jim folded his speech and tucked it into a pocket inside his jacket.

"Maybe right now, all you need to know is that there are one-thousand inmates in Blackgate Prison as a direct result of the Dent Act," Jim continued. "These are violent criminals, essential cogs in the organized-crime machine. Maybe, for now, all I should say about the death of Harvey Dent is this: it has not been for nothing."

Jim stepped down from the podium as the crowd applauded him. Emma was there as he stepped down.

"Good speech. Short and sweet," Emma commented. "I loved it."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad to have your seal of approval."

Jim called Foley over to him. "Second shift reports in?"

"You should spend some more time with the mayor," Foley laughed.

"Well, that's your department," Jim said.

Jim clapped Foley on the shoulder and walked away.

"Anyone shown him the crime stats, lately?" Gilly asked.

"He goes by his gut, and it continues to bother him no matter what the numbers are," Foley said.

"Well, I can't blame him after I was attacked two weeks ago by men who want to murder him. I would go with my gut if I were him, too," Emma commented.

Later that night, Emma found Jim atop the Major Crimes Building going through case files.

"I hope you weren't expecting him to show up," Emma said.

"No. I haven't expected him for eight years," Jim replied.

"It's odd that he never shows anymore," Emma said ruefully. "I wish he did. We could use him."

"A murderer?" Jim commented. "Emma, I've told you – "

"Yes, I know what you said, but I still won't believe it," Emma said firmly. "He started something in this city. We still need him."

Jim and Emma were interrupted by another officer. The young man looked to be in his late twenties with dark hair and eyes. He was dressed in full uniform.

"Sir, Ma'am,the Congressman Gilly's wife has been calling in. Apparently, the congressman never made it home after the Wayne Foundation Event."

"That's a job for the police?" Jim said sarcastically.

"Apparently, numbers do lie," Emma commented.

The officer smiled. "When you and Dent cleaned up the streets, you cleaned them good. Pretty soon we'll be chasing down, uh, overdue library books."

Jim chuckled, as did Emma.

"I like this guy," Emma said, pleased.

"And yet, here you are like we're still at war," the officer said.

"What's your name, son?" Jim asked.

"Blake, sir," the officer answered.

"You have something you want to ask me, Officer Blake?" Jim wanted to know.

"It's about that night. This night, eight years ago. The night Dent died. Last confirmed sighting of the Batman," Blake said solemnly. "He murders those people, takes down two SWAT teams, breaks Dent's neck, and then just vanishes?"

"I'm not hearing a question, son," Jim said.

"Don't you want to know who he was?" Blake asked.

"I know exactly who he was," Jim said confidently.

Jim tapped the shattered remains of the Bat-Signal.

"He was the Batman," Jim said with a sly smile. "Let's go see about the congressman's wife."

"Does he always do that?" Blake asked Emma.

"Oh, he's a real jokester," Emma laughed.

"I didn't get your name," Blake said.

"It's Lawson. Emma Lawson," Emma replied.

"Did he tell you anything about the Batman before?" Blake wanted to know.

"Only what you and I have been told," Emma replied. "I take it you are one of the few believers in the Batman, myself included."

"It just seems odd that he would change so quickly," Blake said honestly. "The events of this night don't make sense."

"Join the club, kid," Emma sighed. "I respect Jim and trust him with my life, but I will never believe Batman was a murderer. We sure need him back."

"Feelings mutual," Blake said.

"Anyway, let's go cheer up the congressman's wife," Emma said.

**A/N: So now Emma and Jim are growing closer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, follows, favorites, etc. I appreciate it very much. I'm glad you enjoy this story. Thank you so much, and enjoy! **


	20. The Masked Man

Chapter 20: The Masked Man

Harvey Dent Day was over. Jim had gone another year without telling people the truth about the real Harvey Dent. Although he could not let the city be destroyed with the truth, he was overcome with guilt for deceiving the people of Gotham for an eighth year. Jim worked hard to take his mind of Harvey Dent and the truth about him. He was hard at work on finding Congressman Gilly, who disappeared after the previous night's event. Jim called Emma and Blake to his office.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Blake said.

"Any word on the Congressman yet?" Jim asked.

"No, sir," Blake replied.

"I assure you it won't be hard to find him," Emma added. "We've got teams searching the streets for him. It's very difficult for a congressman to disappear. And, as we said, you did clean up the streets."

"Well, we can't let him disappear for long," Jim said. "His wife is very upset. Did anyone see Congressman Gilly leave the Wayne Foundation?"

"I got one witness who said Congressman Gilly left in a black car with a woman," Emma answered.

"Anyone get a good look at her?" Jim asked.

"One did," Emma replied. "They say she was brunette, about 5'7 with a string of pearls around her neck. We did a composite sketch of her and we came to Selina Kyle, a local jewel thief."

"Was there any sign of a struggle?" Jim asked.

"No, he took off with her willingly," Emma replied.

"Let's hope we get him before she kills him," Jim said.

"She won't. She's never been charged with murder," Blake said assuredly. "She's probably only interested in him for his money."

"She has quite the record. It won't be hard to find her or him with a record like hers," Emma said.

"Let's just hope so," Jim said. "In the meantime, I need both of you to get down to the outflows. They say they just found a body there. I need you to find out about it and report back to me."

"Yes sir," Blake said obediently.

On Jim's orders, Emma and Blake took a police car down to the sewers.

"You didn't exaggerate when you said Jim was acting like we're still at war," Emma said.

"Is he always like that?" Blake asked.

"More or less," Emma answered. "I've known him since I joined the force. Even with the drop in crime, he's always getting odd feelings, and now I can't say I blame him."

"What happened?" Blake wanted to know.

"Two men grabbed me and threatened my baby," Emma explained. "They were really interested in where Jim was. I didn't get to find out why. After that, I can't blame Jim for going with his gut."

"I can see your point," Blake agreed.

Blake and Emma parked in a space outside the sewers. They were greeted by a DWP man.

Blake showed his badge. "I'm Officer Blake, and this is Detective Lawson. We were told a body washed up here."

"Yeah, they wash up here a couple o' times a month, or more when it gets colder. Homeless, sheltering in the tunnels," the DWP man explained. "We pulled him from the basin, but other than that we didn't touch him."

Emma and Blake followed the DWP man to the basin of the sewer where a team of workers surrounded a body. The body was that of a boy who looked no more than seventeen.

"Crap, he's a kid," Emma said in horror. "What's a kid doing down here?"

Blake looked at the boy, saddened. It was as if he was familiar with the boy.

"Is he familiar to you?" Emma asked.

"Name's Jimmy. He's from St. Swithin's. It's the boy's home where I coach some ball," Blake explained.

Emma knelt down by the dead boy. "Well, looks like someone got Jimmy before he went into the sewers. He's got at least one bullet to the chest. All we need to know is who and why."

"I'll find out more at St. Swithin's. I'm familiar with Father Reilly, the head of the home," Blake said. "I'll get back to you and Commissioner Gordon at M.C.U."

"Alright," Emma agreed.

Later that evening, Emma and Blake gathered what information they had about the dead boy and passed it on to Commissioner Gordon.

"We got some information on that body," Emma said. "According to Blake, his name was Jimmy. The DWP pulled him out of the basin. He wasn't dead before he went in, either. One bullet to the chest."

"I checked the boy's home where he came from," Blake explained. "It was St. Swithin's. Father Reilly said he hadn't been around since he turned seventeen. The home doesn't have the resources to keep boys after seventeen. I talked to his brother about where he would've gone. He said that there's work in the tunnels. Didn't say kind of work."

"I'd pay close attention to whatever's down there, then," Jim said. "We'll get a team down the tunnels to search."

Just then, Jim's cell phone lit up. "We just got a lead on the Congressman's kidnapping. Let's move."

Jim, Emma, and Blake sped down the road to rescue the Congressman Gilly. Blake had gone ahead while Emma and Jim drove together. Just before they arrived, Emma and Jim heard Blake radio in that he had successfully retrieved the congressman. Jim and Emma arrived to a hail of bullets ricocheting off the police cars. As Jim and Emma drew their weapons, Jim noticed two gunmen slip away. Jim remembered the dead boy in the sewers and knew where the gunmen had gone. Jim raced toward the manhole.

"Manhole! Get this up!" he shouted. "Get the DWP down here!"

The police pulled up the manhole as Jim pointed to his officers. "You three, down with me. You two, you go down cover the next exit."

Emma was curious as to why Jim did not order her to follow him. Before she could say a word, Jim had already climbed down.

Jim and three of his officers climbed down into the darkness of the sewers. Jim drew his flashlight and his gun. He motioned for his officers to go forward into the tunnel. Jim knew that there was someone in the sewer, and he kept his pistol ready. Suddenly, there was a hail of gunfire and then an explosion! Jim barely had time to find cover. All three of Jim's men were dead. Jim cautiously peered around the corners and continued his way into the tunnels. As he turned, Jim felt a great pain on the back of his head and then nothing.

Meanwhile, Emma, Foley, and a dozen officers waited around the manhole.

The next moment, Blake joined them. He noticed that Jim was missing. "They went down there?"

"He hasn't come back up," Emma said grimly.

"We're gonna go down there, right?" Blake said.

"That was a gas explosion, kid," Foley said nonchalantly.

"Wasn't gas. It's a sewer," Blake argued.

"No one goes in there till we know what's down there," Foley said firmly.

"Well, we know what's down there, sir. The police commissioner," Blake countered.

"And I don't think you would suggest that we leave him behind," Emma added. "So we need to get down there now."

Despite Blake and Emma's arguments, Foley would not hear them out.

"Someone get these two hotheads out of here?" he said, annoyed. "And where's that DWP guy?"

Emma sighed. "Obviously, that's not going to work. We gotta do something. I don't intend on pulling Jim out of the sewers dead."

Suddenly, Emma's eyes widened. "The sewers! We have to get to the basin!"

"Come on!" Blake beckoned.

Emma and Blake jumped in Blake's police car and raced off to the basin. Both of them hoped that they would find Jim alive.

Jim felt his body being pulled down the tunnels. The sound of jackhammers and drills awoke him for a moment. In a daze, Jim looked around to see men armed with rifles and shotguns in the tunnels before he was taken by sleep again. In the next moment, Jim awoke as he felt the men drop him. Jim could see a shirtless, muscular man with a mask on his face.

"Why are you here?" he heard the masked man ask.

Jim was met with a rough kick to his leg, causing him to cry out.

"Answer him!" one of the armed men said gruffly.

"I was asking you," the masked man said.

"It's the police commissioner," one of the men replied.

"And you brought him down here?" the masked man asked menacingly.

"We didn't know what to do. We thought—" one of the mercenaries said.

"You panicked, and your weakness has cost the lives of three others," the masked man said.

"No, he's alone – !"

Jim saw the masked men lift the mercenary by the throat and squeeze the life out of him.

"Search him. Then I will kill you," the masked man commanded to the other man.

Jim felt one of the mercenaries reach into his pocket and pull out his gun and the speech he prepared for Harvey Dent Day. Jim looked to his left and saw a small space under the bars that lead into the outflows. With his captors distracted, Jim seized his chance. He rolled over and tumbled into the water below. His captors shouted and sent a barrage of bullets after him. Jim felt a terrible pain in his leg, the warmth of his own blood, and then nothing.

Emma and Blake hurried to the outflows where they spotted a figure in the water.

"Blake!" Emma cried.

She and Blake jumped out of the car and into the freezing water. Jim was laying face down in the sewers and he was not moving.

Emma hastily knelt by Jim. "Jim, Jim!" she cried.

Blake turned Jim over. Jim was soaked to the skins, and his glasses were gone. He was trembling from the cold.

"You okay? You okay?" Blake cried, lightly slapping Jim's cold cheeks. "Hey, hey, you awake?"

Jim did not speak, but only coughed as his body fell back in Blake's arms.

"He'll freeze to death. Help me get him out of here," Emma told Blake.

Blake and Emma took Jim's arms over their shoulders and pulled him out of the water and onto the dry ground. Emma looked down and noticed blood gushing from Jim's leg.

"They got him," she said, horrified. "We need to make a tourniquet."

Emma took off her belt and tied it over the overflowing wound. Jim groaned and spat out water as Emma tightened the belt. As Jim sputtered, he seemed to be trying to speak.

"Jim, it's Emma and Blake. We're going to get you to a hospital," Emma said calmly.

"Masked man! Bane! U-nderground army!" Jim cried, fighting to with his pain.

"Jim, stay calm. Try not to talk," Emma said.

"Army! Bane! In the tunnels!" Jim babbled. "Masked man! Bane!"

Jim stopped babbling and fell unconscious again. Blake and Emma did not have time to think about what Jim said. They knew he needed help fast.

"Blake, get an ambulance. I'll stay with him. Go!" Emma cried.

Blake rushed off to call an ambulance while Emma stayed with Jim, who was barely clinging to life. Emma could feel Jim's pulse getting slower and his breathing was shallow.

"Hang in there, Jim," Emma whispered. "Don't you die on me."

The next thing Emma knew, the ambulance arrived with the paramedics and Jim was strapped to a stretcher and a breathing mask was pulled over his mouth. It seemed a matter of minutes before they reached the hospital. Emma and Blake briefed the doctors on Jim's injury as they rushed him to emergency surgery. Emma was exhausted, but she did not care. She only cared about Jim's survival. Once she and Blake explained the situation, Emma was quick to ask on Jim's condition.

"Is he going to make it?" she asked dubiously.

"I'd say he's got water in his lungs, and that bullet wound to his leg was very serious," a doctor said gravely.

"That's not what I asked," Emma said anxiously. "Is he going to make it?"

"He's in bad shape," the doctor said gloomily. "We'll get that bullet out, but after that, it's too soon to tell."

The doctor gave a consoling touch to Blake and Emma's shoulders before leaving to attend to Jim.

Emma turned to Blake. "He'll make it. He has to."

"I hope you're right," Blake said solemnly. "We can't lose him."

"We won't," Emma said.

"You should go home and get some rest," Blake said.

"No, you go. I'll stay with him," Emma declared.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

Emma nodded. "He didn't leave me. I'm not leaving him."

"Alright. I'll see you back at the M.C.U in the morning," Blake said.

Blake left Emma alone as she waited nervously in the halls for news of Jim's condition. Emma remembered the men who attacked her looking for Jim. A sickness grew in Emma's stomach. Jim was already in serious condition. She hoped that he would survive this attack. She hoped that she was not too late to save him.

**A/N: Poor Jim! Thank you so much for all of the favorites, reviews, follows, etc. on this story. I truly appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you so much! Happy reading! **


	21. Giant Alligators and Jim's Plea

Chapter 21: Giant Alligators and Jim's Plea

Emma paced in the waiting room at Gotham General Hospital. It seemed like ages since she and John Blake pulled a severely wounded Jim Gordon from the basin. Jim was taken to emergency surgery to remove the bullet from his leg. Emma had not heard any news on Jim's condition for the past hour. She was nervous before Jim was rushed to the hospital. At least two weeks before, Emma encountered men who wanted to harm Jim. Emma was certain these men were connected to Jim's incident. She hoped that she had not made a grave error in killing the two men.

_He can't die. He's fought too hard, _Emma told herself.

Emma repeated these thoughts to herself. She had to believe that Jim would make it. Gotham had already lost two of its heroes. She did not know if the city could survive the loss of its police commissioner. Just when Emma began to fear the worst, the doctors finally entered the waiting room.

"Detective Lawson," the doctor called.

Emma jumped up before her named was called. "How is he?" she asked tensely.

"We successfully removed the bullet from his leg," the doctor said slowly.

"But?" Emma said expectantly.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid he'll be incapacitated for some time," he said gravely. "There was a significant amount of water in his lungs. He'll be in ICU for a while, and he'll be in pain. We've put him on an oxygen mask and given him medication."

Emma took a moment to register what was told to her. Jim was in very serious condition. He was lucky that he was alive. Emma was thankful that Jim was still breathing.

"Is he awake?" Emma asked.

"Not yet," the doctor replied.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," said the doctor.

Emma stopped for a moment. She realized that Jim was divorced, just like her. She could not leave him alone while he was in such a grave state.

"Actually," Emma said slowly. "I was wondering if it'd be alright if I stayed with him. He doesn't have family and no one to look after him."

"There is a chair that pulls into a bed in his room. You may use that if you wish, detective," the doctor said solemnly.

"Thank you," Emma said gratefully.

Emma called her father to tell him to look after Jacob for the night. Once that was settled, Emma quietly stepped into Jim's hospital room. Emma was taken aback at what she saw. Jim was now clothed in a white hospital gown, and an oxygen mask was strapped to his face. Emma noticed that he was connected to several machines. Jim was whiter than his gown, and he seemed to be barely breathing. Emma registered Jim's labored breathing only through the rising and falling of his chest. Emma slowly pulled out a bed from the chair along with some blankets. Emma kept her eyes on Jim until she fell asleep.

Emma was awakened the next morning by John Blake.

"Blake," she greeted wearily.

"I thought I'd drive you in to MCU," Blake said.

Blake turned to the wounded Jim. "How is he?"

"Lucky to be alive," Emma said seriously. "The doctor said he'll be out of action for a long time. He hasn't woken up yet."

"He will. Just give him time," Blake reassured her. "The Commissioner's a lucky man. I heard about the Joker's assassination attempt on the mayor eight years ago. He faked his death, and he became commissioner. He's a survivor."

"I know," Emma said.

"We better get down to MCU," Blake said.

Emma nodded. She was hesitant to leave Jim, but she knew she could do more at MCU. She had to get information on Jim's attacker and the underground army he spoke of. Emma followed Blake and they hurried to Major Crimes.

As soon as she and Blake reached the Major Crimes Unit, they confronted Peter Foley.

"Peter, what've you got on Jim's attack last night?" Emma wanted to know.

"All I know is that Jim was shot, and we don't know how," Foley replied.

"When we pulled him out, he was going on about an underground army and a masked man called Bane," Blake said.

Foley only snorted in derision.

"It's the truth," Emma said fiercely.

"Tell me: did Jim happen to come across any giant alligators in those sewers?" Foley laughed.

Blake glared at Foley, and Emma turned red.

"This is serious, Peter!" Emma said furiously. "Jim is lying in a hospital bed. You could give him more respect."

"Well, if there was any army in our tunnels, we'd know about it," Foley replied. "And Jim wasn't all there when you pulled him out."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Blake said.

"He knew what he saw, Foley!" Emma argued. "Whatever's down in the tunnels shot Jim, and I want to find the scum that did it. I want teams to search those tunnels until we find Bane."

"Perhaps you forgot that you're not in charge here, detective," Foley said angrily. "I'm in charge."

"But we are going to do something about the man who shot the Commissioner, right?" Blake said smartly.

"Why don't you do hotheads go cool off while we do our work?" Foley said indignantly.

Foley left Blake and Emma alone. Without the support of the deputy commissioner, Blake and Emma were at a loss.

"Where's the Batman when you need him?" Emma said hopelessly. "We could really use his help right now."

"Well, we'll have to do the best we can on our own," Blake replied.

Later that night, Jim awoke for the first time since his injury. He was dazed from the numerous medications the doctors had given him. Despite the medications, Jim still felt pain. His chest felt as if it was being crushed every time he took a breath. Suddenly, Jim saw a figure with a black mask. Jim pulled down his oxygen mask to speak to the mysterious person.

"We were in this together. Then you were gone," Jim said weakly.

"The Batman wasn't needed anymore. We won."

"Based on a lie. Now there's evil rising from where we tried to bury it. The Batman...has to come back."

"What if he doesn't exist anymore?"

"He must...he must."

Jim's pain and the medications finally overpowered him. Jim's eyes wandered from the black figure. Jim was enveloped in darkness.

**A/N: Poor Jim! He can't catch a break. I hope you are enjoying this. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, etc. I appreciate them very much. Thank you! **


End file.
